An Ablution from the Ruins
by WhatTheCensoredXD
Summary: Sequel to "A Path of Uncertainty". After two months from losing Allison and having been damaged physically and emotionally, Lucy must try to rise from the ruins of Beacon Hills. Even with her relationship stronger than ever with Isaac, Lucy must struggle on purifying herself again from the darkness that has permanently scarred on her life. ON HIATUS
1. Rough Night

**HELLO FELLOW READERS! **

**I am back and summer is **_**finally**_** here which means TEEN WOLF is back! The season premiere was awesome (as always) but somewhat slow. I'll let it slide since it's the first episode and usually the first episode builds up the action that we'll see later on the season. I really enjoyed this episode because the Teen Wolf gang went to Mexico (feeling represented :D!) and it's something different than just being in Beacon Hills. **

**As I said way back in like March or April (I forgot…) Isaac will **_**still**_** be in my story. So Isaac is still with the gang, but Allison is sadly dead (*tears*). I'll try to fit Isaac into the scenes as best as I can so any Isaac fans: I'm hope you're happy ****! **

**Enough of my rambling and enjoy the first chapter of **_**An Ablution from the Ruins**_**! **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my OCs…**_

* * *

Lucy's body danced to the rhythm of the beat that blasted from the speakers around the nightclub. She was on the outskirts  
of the crowd, her brown eyes scanning the place to look out for anything suspicious. However, she tried to blend in with her surroundings as she pretended to be a regular partygoer enjoying her time being young. As her left-heeled boot tapped along the music, from the corner of her eye she noticed someone approaching her.

"Hey, _mamita_," a thick male voice purred beside Lucy. She turned her head to her left and analyzed the man. He was taller than her by a few inches with a few muscles appearing from underneath his dress shirt. His arm extended behind Lucy as his palm connected with the large pillar beside her. Cocking his head with a smirk, he continued. "What's a pretty lady like you standing by yourself instead of dancing? _¿Por qué no vengas conmigo?_ I'll show you a good time."

Lucy sent him a fake, sweet smile. "I'm not a dancer."

"With that body," he murmured lowly as his lustful eyes wandered around her. Growing closer, Lucy felt his disgusting hot breath hitting her face. "I don't think I believe that."

"And I frankly don't care," she fiercely growled as if she were a tigress defending her territory. Her burning brown eyes pierced at him with warning. "I suggest you leave before things get ugly."

He shook his head. "I think I'll stay."

"I don't know about you," a familiar voice boasted behind the man and Lucy's eyes smiled at the glowing light. The man spun around to face Isaac who stood with his thick arms crossed above his toned chest. The werewolf easily over towered the guy and his blue eyes radiated with confidence and power. "But I think she told you to leave."

"Hey man, get your own!"

"First: she isn't an object," Isaac slithered closer to idiot, his shoulders seeming to grow wider as his eyes narrowed at him. He effortlessly placed himself between Lucy and the man with his body blocking her from the guy's lustful eyes and Isaac held his head high. "And second: she's my girlfriend. _Get lost_."

The man grunted as defeated splashed at him. Storming away from them, Isaac held a satisfactory smile as he spun around to see Lucy chuckling at him. Leaning closer to him with her hand running down his chest, he wrapped his arm around her waist. Lucy pulled away slightly as her eyes stared at him.

"Thanks, Isaac."

"You know I won't let some guy to try hit on you," he spoke with a soft grin and Lucy merely shrugged against him. As she shifted her head, her hair moved to the side and Isaac narrowed his eyes at her face. Bringing a finger to her right cheek, he touched the skin and Lucy snapped her attention back to him. Isaac lifted the finger to his nose and smelled the substance. "You're wearing makeup?"

"We're at a party, Isaac."

The werewolf frowned. "But you're hiding your scar. I thought we went through this, Lucy: it's nothing to be ashamed of. Why are you trying to cover up your bravery with foundation?"

Lucy deeply sighed while pulling away from his grasp. "I know, Isaac, but I'm just not ready to accept it okay? It's still too soon."

"Too soon to embrace your courage?"

"Too soon because it still reminds me of _her_," she sharply stated at him and she gave Isaac her look if he were to challenge her. Knowing he wouldn't win, he had let go of the battle. Lucy glanced around the nightclub, the music growing louder into the night although she managed to block the sounds from her ears. "It's still too soon and the scar only reminds me of that night, Isaac. I promise you that once I'm ready I'll stop using the makeup, but right now: I just can't."

The conversation had ended with that note. Isaac knew that Allison's death affected everyone, especially Scott, Lydia and Lucy. Two months were not enough to forget the huntress and since Allison had died saving him: it hurt that he couldn't thank her for her selfless bravery. As the silence had fallen upon the couple, they kept on the lookout for Stiles and Lydia who were the last two to arrive the nightclub.

Isaac easily spotted the two from the crowd, his werewolf eyesight becoming handy for any danger. Isaac could also pick out Scott from the club, the alpha hidden in the shadows although McCall gave Isaac a small of acknowledgment. Shifting his eyes away from Scott, he sensed Malia's energy from the dance floor as the were-coyote enjoyed, in what seemed, her first party as a human. Kira was sitting on one of the sofas around the club, but her defenses were high on alert.

Severo had approached Stiles and Lydia from behind. Isaac held his heavy gaze near the bar as a slight frown appeared on his face. Even though them being captured by Severo was part of the plan, Isaac couldn't help but feel the need to save the two. Lucy only held him back so that their cover wouldn't blow over and they continued with the façade appearance of enjoying the club. The two moved to the beat while keeping their ears and eyes open for any danger. From behind Lucy, Isaac noticed one of the guards move through the crowd as he spoke into his walkie-talkie.

"They're searching for us," Isaac whispered into her ear and Lucy quickly glanced behind her shoulders to see the guard come closer towards them. "What do we do?"

"Give me a kiss. People hate PDA," she ordered him and Isaac quickly captured her lips without hesitation. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him against the pillar as she felt his arms slither their way around her waist. There was a brief shadow looming beside them before it disappeared and Lucy opened one eye to see if the man was gone. His back was towards them and he spoke through the walkie-talkie before leaving the crowd. Lucy then pulled away from the kiss and tried to catch some of her breath. "I think we're safe."

"Good, because I don't think I finished," he muttered against her hair and Lucy rolled her eyes only to give him a quick peck on the lips. The beta sighed as he softly banged his head behind the pillar before shutting his eyes. With his arms holding Lucy, he didn't mind to relax for a brief moment even though he was technically in a lair filled with werewolf hunters.

Lucy thought they were free, but her eyes widen to see the same guard return to her sight. This time, however, there was a gun clearly shown in his grip with another guy and the two quickly searched through the crowd. The girl's breath hitched as she rapidly tapped Isaac awake with a warning.

"Isaac," she alerted the werewolf with her urgent voice. Isaac blinked and narrowed his eyes in confusion while Lucy nodded her head behind him. "He's coming back with help this time and I think they know we're here and look," she gestured to the crowd where Malia and Kira were. "There are some hunters surrounding them, too."

The hunters had spotted them and the two began to race through the crowd. Lucy and Isaac pulled away as they prepared to fight against them. Lucy slid behind the pillars as she stretched her neck out. Letting one of the hunters pass, she roughly pulled the other hunter off the path and slammed him against the wall. With her boot, she had kicked the weapon away from his grasp and immediately punched him to knock him out.

Lucy soon ran away from the scene and spotted her brother beside Isaac. "What do we do now?"

"We get Stiles and Lydia," Scott answered while nodding at Kira that the plan was moving upwards. "Come on! There's a door that leads upstairs."

As the five teenagers left the party scene, Scott led them to the door that was heavily guarded before. He allowed them to go first before carefully closing the door and headed to the front of the group. "Follow me, they're down this way."

"Do you think she's trying to stop us?" Lucy spoke as they walked down the hallways. "She has eyes and ears everywhere."

Scott glanced behind him. "We'll be fine. I can sense their heartbeats as they're not too far away."

"Wait!" Isaac pointed forward at the gas appear from the corner. "What's that?"

Before Scott had a chance to investigate further, everyone jumped as more gas exploded from all sides and the alpha caught the scent. "It's wolfsbane! Kira, Lucy: get out of _here_! Go!"

"Scott! Isaac!" Lucy screamed at her brother and boyfriend, but the two werewolves began to violently cough as the poison was entering their body system. Kira wasn't sure what to do, as they were the only two not being affected by the gas, but seeing Scott weak was horrible for her. "Kira, your right!"

Kira spun around to see a guy approach her with a weapon and she quickly tried to fight him off. The wolfsbane was making it hard for her to see and soon fell to the ground from being hit. Lucy reached for her knife that was hidden underneath her sleeve and charged at the man, but the girl was struck from behind. Falling to the ground as well, the last thing she heard was her brother and Isaac's screams.

* * *

Lucy groaned as she felt her head pound roughly against her skull.

She wasn't sure why her back felt like as if she was slammed against a heavy brick wall multiple times, but she couldn't move too easily. Blinking her eyes, she began to adjust herself with the slightly dimmed lights and her vision began to clear up. There was a blurry figure, but as soon as the picture became clear: it was Isaac and Kira sitting in front of her.

Isaac carefully hugged her. "Thank god you're okay!"

"What happened?" Lucy croaked as she rubbed her eyes before staring at Kira. "Where's Lydia and Stiles?"

"I'm here," Stiles greeted her with a slight wave. He then began to approach the female McCall while Isaac helped the girl stand on her feet. "As for Lydia: she's not here."

Kira frowned. "They took her."

"What about Scott? Where is he?"

Stiles sadly gestured the alpha sleeping on the tiled floor. "He hasn't wakened up yet. We're not sure when he's going to wake up."

Lucy ran a nervous hand through her hair. "Did you guys look for a way out?"

"Every inch," Malia spoke from her place of the dirty bathroom. She had both hands behind her back and the were-coyote held a calm expression. "Nothing could escape this place."

"We even tried breaking through the door," Isaac added, but frowned. "It's pretty sturdy and tough. Now way on breaking that thing down."

Kira went to check on Scott and Lucy rubbed her arms for comfort. Not a minute later that she heard Kira shout, "He's awake! Guys, he's awake!"

Everyone rushed towards the alpha and Lucy knelt closer to her brother. Stiles followed Lucy's lead and leaned towards his best friend. "Scott, you okay?"

"Please say something, Scott," Lucy begged like a worried child.

"Yeah," he breathed out as they helped him sit up. "They don't have him. They don't have Derek."

"We know that," Isaac confirmed what Scott told them.

"But right now they've got Lydia," Kira informed him and Scott furrowed his eyes in confusion.

He shook his head. "Lydia? What do they want with Lydia?"

"We're not sure," Lucy spoke although she let her eyes glance at Stiles. "Although I have a feeling they're trying to use her banshee powers for something. Something that they probably want."

"I feel like they're trying to use her to find Derek," Isaac mentioned.

"Shit," Scott cursed as he sprung to his feet and jumped around the room. He was trying to find a way out and the werewolf used all his strength to find some sort of opening. Rushing towards the large door, he tried pulling it but the door was tightly shut as if magic hot glue was poured on the sides. "Why can't this open?"

"We already looked for a way out," Kira told him with her hands resting on her hips. "I think a lot of people had."

Malia's voice spoke again. "I say when that door opens again, we take out whoever's standing in the way and run for it."

"What about Lydia?"

"What about her?"

Lucy leaned her head forward with a cocked eyebrow as her arms crossed over her chest. "Um, excuse me, but what do you mean by that?"

Isaac held the girl back although he knew she wasn't going to do anything. Scott had walked towards them. "We're not leaving without her."

"Why not?" Malia's oblivious nature irked Lucy who could only tilt her head to the side as if what she heard was real. Before Malia could say something else, Stiles immediately came to her rescue.

"Because we don't leave without people," he reasoned with the young girl. "Remember, we talked about this? Rules of the wild kingdom don't apply to friends."

Kira was fascinated and curious by this information. "Is that what you would do as a coyote, leave her for dead?"

Malia nodded. "If she was weal and injured, yeah. If hunting had been bad that season, I would eat her," she stated before taking a brief pause. "_Then_ I'd leave."

Lucy glanced at Stiles who merely shrugged. "Believe it or not, that's progress."

"I don't know if I'm comfortable knowing that she could leave me for dead in the wild," Isaac complained and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"You have powers to heal, Isaac," the human boy grunted at the werewolf. "Don't start whining like you always do."

Scott soon stepped in. "All right, guys. Let's not began to fight. Look, we're not dead yet and that means Araya wants something."

"But if the Calaveras don't know where Derek is," Kira thought as she stared at Scott, "that means they didn't take him from the loft, right?"

"It makes sense," Lucy agreed with Kira at the suggestion. "Why would they lie something about that?"

"Maybe he left on his own," Stiles suggested.

"Maybe someone else got to him," Scott thought.

"But who would get him?" Isaac asked him and Scott could only shrug in hopelessness. The door had opened wide and everyone turned their attention to the three hunters entering with Severo leading the way. He was marched towards Scott who extended his claws out. Isaac revealed his claws and his eyes shined yellow, ready to attack.

Severo was quick to shock Scott again with one of the hunters shocking Isaac to the floor. Both wolves fell to the ground as another hunter snatched Kira away from the room. Severo ordered the other henchman to take Scott as well while eying everyone in the room. Lucy was already near Isaac as she held him in her grasp and watched as the door closed once again.

* * *

It seemed like hours in the bathroom, but it was hard since there was no clock on the wall.

Isaac was still weak from the severe beatings he undertook just tonight and couldn't help Stiles tell him what was happening in the other floor. Malia was sitting beside a sink as she tried to hear the sounds and Stiles sighed as he paced.

"Do you hear them? Can you hear Scott?" Stiles began to ask Malia as she was their only source of super-hearing right now. As the girl shook her head, Stiles rubbed his chin as his pace increased. "Can you hear Kira, Lydia, anybody? What are they saying?"

"I…I can't," Malia felt hopeless, as she couldn't do this. "I can't concentrate. I…there's too many sounds and voices."

"I hear sounds and voices, too," Isaac muttered from his mouth and Lucy nodded as she stared at Stiles trying to help Malia. "They're low, but I can feel Scott's energy. It's too much for him…he's being stressed out…"

The soft voices of Stiles and Malia being exchange could barely be heard from where Lucy sat. She could simply watch from afar on Stiles doing the best he could on coaching Malia to focusing her powers. Stiles told Malia something before she had kissed him. That had thrown both Lucy and Isaac, but the two could see Malia's eyes turn blue once they pulled apart.

"Focus on the sound, Malia," Lucy begged for her to do and the girl nodded as she concentrated for the voices. Turning her head side to side, she tried to use her ears on locating any sounds. The lights from above began to flicker and it seemed like a horror movie happening inside the bathroom. Lucy had helped Isaac move closer towards where Stiles sat and the brunette stared at Malia for any news.

Malia glanced at Lucy and Stiles. "They're killing him."

"No…" Lucy gasped with her hand flying to her mouth.

"Wait!" Malia blurted out as she began to hear something else. A name that she had no familiar ties with. "Scott said Kate…The shape shifter they're looking for is Kate."

Both Stiles and Lucy's faces drained in color.

"What?!" Lucy screeched at the sudden news. "Are you sure that's what Scott said? Maybe you misheard it or something, but it can't be true!"

Stiles nodded as he backed away. "That's impossible. It's impossible. That can't be what he said."

Malia glanced at the two who were most worried. "Why? Who…Who's Kate?"

Lucy stared at Stiles who sighed. "She's a hunter. An Argent."

"Add she's someone who is considered dangerous," Lucy warned Malia with a firm tone. "_Very_ dangerous."

"And she's back," Isaac mumbled with fright and disbelief.

She was back.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter one! **

**Very long chapter (I think), but hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter ^_^! It took me like five hours to write because I constantly had distractions so yeah…also: the show is focusing on what I heard is Naguals and I did **_**not**_** realize they were going to use this mythology XD. Hopefully I could use my own spin to it :D! Next chapter will be up some other day because my schedule is somewhat full…**

**Here's the **_**first**_** question of the chapter: **

**What did you think about the Season 4 premiere episode? **

**Reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	2. Hide and Seek with the Monster

**Hey guys! **

**I just want to say THANK YOU to all of the lovely reviews, massive alerts and favorites for this story! You guys blew up my mailbox throughout the past week and honestly, you guys helped me get through this rough week. I've been so busy, but I'd made room to work on this chapter bit by bit. I made sure to respond to each review I was given, so thank you so much! Reviews make me happy ^_^! Also, to Cameron Casey: thank you for the review. Unfortunately I couldn't personally respond back, but here's a small shout-out XD! **

**Enjoy chapter two of the story!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

The door flew open and everyone stood to their feet as if the floor was like lava.

It was just two men with rifle guns in their tight grasp while their faces remained stoic as stone. Their cold eyes stared down everyone without any emotion and Lucy glanced at Stiles who merely shrugged. Isaac wasn't sure what the two men wanted, but he made sure to be ready by snarling his teeth at them out of warning.

"No need to do that," Severo's scratchy voice echoed around the bathroom. He sauntered inside with a toothpick in the corner of his mouth, his smirk crooked like the evil hunter he was. Signaling the men to lower their guns, he nodded towards the four teenagers. "We're granting you all your freedom."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "What's the catch?"

"Nothing."

"What about my brother?" Lucy growled at the adult with her hands curled into tight fists. "What about him, Lydia and Kira? Are they're leaving too?"

"They are all waiting outside," he gestured his hand towards the door. The two men stood to the sides now with the path free. "You are all free to go as well."

"He's not lying," Isaac finally confirmed everyone's suspicion as well as his. Although, he never relaxed as Severo could easily change his mood and attack all of them. Hearing his steady heartbeat, Isaac stared at Stiles whose face was still not convinced. "Trust me. He's telling the truth. Let's just go."

Isaac was the first to lead them out and Lucy followed closely behind him. Stiles soon began to walk with Malia leaving the room while observing Severo's posture. The group followed the two men down the red-dark hallways that were dimly lit from the small lamps that hung on the sides. Lucy hoped they were leaving this hellhole, but more importantly: she hoped to see Scott, Lydia and Kira again. She really hoped none of the girls were badly injured, but her brother was a different story. She just hoped he was severely damaged from all the electrocutions because the way Malia said they were killing him made her heart feel like someone punched it.

She just hoped.

* * *

"You guys are alive!" Lucy screamed with joy as she rushed to give Lydia and Kira bear-like hugs. After Allison dying, Lucy didn't want to lose another person she knew in any way possible. She just wanted to avoid death period and seeing the two alive calmed her down. As she pulled away from Kira, she asked, "Where's Scott?"

"Still inside," Kira answered her.

"Why is he still in there?" Isaac turned his head to face the old building. Raising one hand above his forehead to provide some shade from the blazing sun, she turned his attention back to the girls.

Lydia crossed her arms as she leaned against the Jeep. "Araya is probably talking to him. She wanted to know what kind of Alpha he really is."

"By electrocuting him?" Lucy hissed as she glared at the guards standing outside. Taking a deep breath, she leaned against the Jeep. "As long as he's breathing, walking properly and not missing a single body part: then I'm fine."

"I think your wish has been granted," Malia nodded forwards and Lucy shifted her eyes to see Scott outside. He was talking to Araya for a brief moment before walking away like a free man released from prison. Lucy quickly pushed off the Jeep and gave her brother a tight hug.

"Sometimes I wonder how mom puts up with this," Lucy murmured near his ear and Scott shared a small chuckled while rubbing her arm. Stiles stepped closer to them and wanted to know what they're going to do next.

"So what now?"

"She thinks she knows where we can find Derek," Scott told the group with a tired voice.

"We came here to find Derek," Isaac grunted from behind with his hands stuffed into his jeans. "What makes her think we know where he is?"

Malia tilted her head. "She gonna tell us where at least?"

"Uh, actually," Scott scratched the back of his head. "She's giving us a guide."

"What kind of guide?" Lucy curiously questioned her brother before being interrupted by a loud motorcycle driving towards them. The driver was where a dark helmet with the sunlight reflecting away, but Lucy could easily tell it was a woman underneath the headgear as her hair flowed with the wind. Coming to a stop, she placed one foot on the ground while effortlessly taking the helmet off and revealed her identity.

Stiles tapped Scott's chest. "You know her?"

"Braeden," Scott answered as he eyed her.

"Who's Braeden?" Kira asked from her spot.

Lydia smiled. "She's a mercenary."

"And the person who saved my life," Isaac added as Braeden acknowledged the beta werewolf with a short nod. She then turned her attention back to Scott.

"Right now," the mercenary spoke with a sharp tone. "I'm the only one who's gonna take you to _la iglesia_."

Lydia's eyes furrowed in confusion. "The Church?"

"What's The Church?" Stiles asked Braeden.

"It's not a place you'll find God."

"Well isn't that just reassuring," Lucy muttered to the side, but stared at her brother. "So road trip?"

It was a road trip.

* * *

It seemed like miles of endless desert.

Braeden was in front of the Jeep as she led the way to the Church, her leather jacket easily seen from everyone in the car. Isaac had opted to sit in the back while the girls all set behind Scott and Stiles. Lucy was sitting beside Lydia, the redhead staring outside the window with a blank expression. No one really talked throughout the journey, which didn't surprised Lucy at all.

At lot of pain and suffering had happened in a short amount of time that was too hard to forget. Add with trying to find a missing Derek, her brother almost getting killed by Mexican hunters and now finding Kate: it was just too much. Even in such deep thought, Lucy still felt Malia shifting her way to the front and broke the silence.

"Okay, I'll ask," she took a pause before staring at Scott. "Who's Kate Argent?"

Kira meekly raised her hand. "Uh, I'd like to know too."

"Well," Stiles glanced back to the girls. "We were at her funeral so I'd like to know how she got out of the casket that was buried six feet underground."

"She was never in it," Scott remembered as the funeral of Kate ran through his head. Lucy and Lydia were staying quiet, as none of them liked Kate, especially Lucy. That woman almost tried to kill her brother and she had no remorse or empathy whatsoever about it. Lucy felt Lydia move her arm and the girls shared a silent glance before Lydia sighed.

"She was Allison's aunt," the banshee shared to them and paused for a moment. "And a total sociopath."

Lucy bluntly added, "A sadistic sociopath."

Kira sensed that the topic of Kate was really uncomfortable with her friends. She even glanced around to see Isaac staring out from the back, not evening bothering to participate on the subject. However, his shoulders were tensed and his hands were curled into fists. Turning around, whoever this Kate person was: she definitely affected her friends in a bad way.

"You don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to," Kira understood completely, her sympathy oozing with each word coming out of her mouth. Malia, on the other hand, completely disagreed.

"Um, yes, he does," she barked at Kira. Lucy resisted pulling the girl from her arm back to her seat, but she remembered Malia was a coyote for almost ten years. She had no idea who this Kate person was, she had no idea what that vile woman caused in her town. She had no idea that she was the one that killed off almost an entire family and she didn't even care about the repercussions.

Lucy blurted out, "Tell them. It's best if they know who she is and what she has done."

"Yeah, she's right," Scott agreed and looked behind. "You guys should know. You _need_ to know."

As Scott glanced at Lydia and Lucy, the girls simply nodded to signal their approval of this. The alpha then stared at Stiles who soon began.

"All right," he sat up as if it were a business conference. "Kate was the one who set the fire that killed most of Derek's family."

Scott added, "Some of them survived, like Cora and Peter."

"A very angry Peter," Lydia snorted.

"He's still an asshole," Isaac shared from the back and Scott shrugged, but he agreed with him.

"Yeah, and he was the one who bit and turned me," Scott revealed to Kira and Malia. Lucy saw that Kira's eyes raised at this new information, as she finally knew how Scott became a werewolf.

Lydia still stared at Stiles' chair. "And the one who finally caught up to Kate and killed her."

"And we saw her buried," Stiles recalled, but Scott shook his head.

"No," he interrupted. "We saw a casket, remember? She wasn't in it. The Calaveras heard that Kate had been killed by an Alpha's claws. They wanted to make sure she was _really_ dead," he stopped for a moment and tried to picture what might had happened. "Her body was healing. More and more, as she got closer to a full moon…she was coming back, so they switched out the bodies and took her. If a hunter is bit, they have to take their own life before they changed."

Kira felt sick. "Why?"

"It's a code," Scott simply explained. "The Calaveras, they treated the code like law. They make it _their_ responsibility to enforce it."

Malia let everything sink in. "Good for her. I wouldn't do it either."

"Would you kill half a dozen people to get out?" Scott challenged Malia with a somewhat harsh tone. "Because that's what she did."

There was a pregnant pause throughout the car for a moment. Now that Kira and Malia knew who was the infamous Kate Argent, they had a sense of how dangerous this journey might be. Kate wasn't one to let your guard down or simply ignore because she was a sinister woman.

A cruel woman.

Kira leaned forward. "So Kate's a werewolf now?"

"I don't know," Scott honestly responded. "You know, there's a saying, sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are."

"That's why Jackson, a friend of ours I guess, wasn't really a werewolf at first," Lucy tried to help out Kira understand what Scott meant. "He was a Kanima, some mythical lizard who wanted vengeance, but after he found himself again," she glanced at Lydia who heavily gazed at her hands. "He became a werewolf. Sometimes you might not become a werewolf if your personality is different."

Lydia stared up with pursed lips. "What kind of shape is a sociopathic bitch?"

There was a sudden crash that had rocked the Jeep. Everyone had held onto each other as Stiles tried to control his car from flipping over. Bringing to a halt, Lucy had quickly gotten out with her heart pumping loudly as she was scared of what just happened. The sun was blazing hot and there was some sweat beads running down her face, but she took out a napkin to tap them away.

She soon saw Isaac come towards her. "What the hell was that?"

"What happened?" Braeden asked them as she marched closer to the Jeep.

"I don't know," Stiles screamed over his shoulder as he examined his Jeep. "It felt like we hit something."

"Scott," she yelled his name with urgency. "We need to get there by night. It's too dangerous otherwise."

Scott stared at everyone as he had a decision to make. He didn't want to leave his friends and sister alone with a damaged car in the middle of nowhere. It was already hot as it is and during the night, like Braeden said, it's far too dangerous to stay outside.

As if Stiles knew what he was thinking, he ordered, "Go."

"Not without you guys."

"Dude," Stiles marched forward and grabbed his shoulder. "Someone needs to find Derek. We'll figure something out. We always do, just go."

"Don't worry about us, Scott," Lucy came forward and stood beside Stiles. "Right now Derek needs your help and you're the only one who can do that. We have no time to argue this, okay?"

"Okay," Scott sighed in agreement and Lucy nodded at him while giving him a short hug. Before he had left, Lucy heard Kira call after him and privately talked to her brother. It was a short conversation and Lucy made sure she wasn't too close to them, as it felt rude. Kira soon gave Scott a long hug, her arms wrapped around his neck as if her life depended on it.

"Scott!" Braeden called out with annoyance. "The sun's going down!"

He soon pulled away from her and rushed to Braeden's motorcycle. Watching the bike ride away into the distance, Lucy held her hand above her head and turned around to see the car.

She pursed her lips. "Something is not right."

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked her as he stood beside her.

"I don't know," she mumbled underneath her breath. Kira soon stood on Lucy's left and also observed the car with her eyes. "It's just…it didn't feel like we hit something. I think something hit _us_."

Malia, who was knelt beside a wheel, searched inside and her eyes widen as her hand reached out. "Stiles!"

Everyone's head turned to Malia as she took out an object.

"I don't think we hit something," Malia breathed out as she held a large item that resembled like a tooth. Stiles snatched it from her and brought it to the light. "I think something hit us."

Lucy muttered. "Holy shit."

* * *

The only sounds being made were the tools and metals clanging together from Stiles' Jeep.

He was on top of the car, his hands digging under the cover of the vehicle with his fingertips becoming dark from the oil inside. His toolbox sat close to the edge of the car, but Lydia stood beside it to make sure it didn't fall.

That and to hurry up Stiles.

"Maybe we should just walk," she suggested over her shoulder and Isaac snickered.

"I second that," the werewolf agreed as he kicked a small pebble across the desert road. "The sun's going down and it's going to get cold!"

Stiles pointed his tool at them. "Hey! I will never abandon this jeep, you two understand me? _Ever_ and Isaac: go whine somewhere else because frankly, I don't give a damn if you're cold," he huffed and lowered his head down. Stiles then muttered, "Maybe you should have packed your small blanket with you."

Lucy pulled him away. "Isaac, come on, give him a break."

"But we're going to die out here," he complained to her and Lucy gave him a look. "Why couldn't Lydia bring her own car?"

"You know very well her engine is getting fixed," she answered while she crossed her arms. The wind was picking up as each minute passed by. Even though she didn't want to admit it, the situation they were in was completely dangerous. Something attacked them on purpose and the object that Malia found was nothing normal. Lucy noticed Isaac's whole body become stiff. "Isaac, what's wrong?"

"Work faster, Stiles," Malia loudly called out while she stared out in the open. "There is something out here with us. Do you feel that Isaac?"

"It's definitely something," he noted as he stepped closer towards the coyote. "But it smells off and I can't pinpoint it at all."

The two kept their guard up and observed the desert road with their careful eyes. It was like this for a few hours, the werewolf and werecoyote standing guard while Stiles continued to work on his Jeep. With the sun now set, darkness covered the sky and Lucy glanced up to see the bright small stars shinning against the pure darkness. However, the temperature had fallen drastically and it felt quite cool to her even though she wore a denim jacket.

Kira came back with her large sword in her grasp and stood beside Malia. "Anything guys?"

"It's too hard to see," Malia shrugged as she crossed her arms. "We should've brought another flashlight."

"Hold on a second," Kira told her and began to walk towards the headlights. Lucy watched her friend align the sword against the light that reflected off the smooth metal. This method allowed Kira to create another 'flashlight' so that the two can see well. As she adjusted the light, Kira almost dropped her sword as she spotted something. "Did you see that?"

Lucy's eyes widen as she spotted a monster hiding behind a bolder. It seemed like a different creature that did not seemed human at all, but as soon as Lucy blinked the monster was gone. Lucy then heard Malia's roar and watched her chase after the creature into the darkness. Isaac's growls were loud that the ground shook a bit and soon followed Malia.

"Malia and Isaac, wait!" Kira shouted as she followed the two into the desert.

Stiles' head went up in horror. "Hey, Malia!"

Lydia pointed the flashlight at him and growled, "Let Kira go! You fix the _jeep_!"

"Stiles," Lucy grunted at him. "Focus and fix the jeep. The sooner you get this done, the sooner we get out of here _alive_!"

"But-"

"_Focus_!" Lydia yelled at him with fear as her grip tightened around the flashlight. Lucy immediately rushed inside the car and fished through her bag to find a small gun. Pulling the safety trigger off and filling it up with bullets, she closed the door and marched her way towards the front. She was the only defense available for Stiles right now, but she didn't let that faze her.

She had been through worse.

Her eyes scanned the darkness like a hawk, but it was difficult to see even with the headlights glowing behind her. The wind howled between her ears and it blew around her hair. Her heartbeat pumped loudly as the gun was held even tighter from her side. Kira, Malia nor Isaac had returned yet and she began to wonder if something had happened to them.

"Please come back safe," she muttered between her teeth. Staring intently into the open, her ears caught a soft noise from a distance. It sounded like the bushes were being rattled and Lucy raised her gun towards the intended target. Stalking closer towards the danger, she swallowed the large thump in her throat.

"It's us!" Isaac screamed with his hands raised. Lucy loudly sighed as she lowered the gun and rushed towards him. Soon Kira and Malia appeared, but Lucy noticed something off about Malia.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She was attacked by the monster," Kira quickly told her and Lucy tried to observe the wound, but Malia waved her off.

"It's fine," she told Lucy and the brunette gave her a look as if Malia grew another head. "What?"

"Malia, you were slashed!"

"And I'm healing," she stated as if it were normal. The car's engine roared into the night and Stiles screamed with satisfaction. Malia then began to walk towards the car, but spoke over her shoulder. "I'm fine, trust me."

Kira could only shrug, but follow Malia to the car. Lucy then stared at Isaac and the werewolf rubbed her arm.

"Come on," he gestured to the alive Jeep. "Let's get out of here."

"Are you okay?" She worried for him and Isaac nodded. "What the hell was that? Did you see anything?"

"Nothing," he merely answered with sadness. "I only found Malia and brought her back to Kira."

"Okay, let's get out of here."

* * *

"You!" He scolded Malia as if she were a small child. "You please don't do that _ever_ again!"

Malia seemed confused. "Do what?"

"I…I thought you just took off," he glanced at the road for a brief second. "I thought you were running."

"I was running."

Stiles sighed. "No, I mean, I thought you were leaving."

"I wouldn't leave without you," Malia truthfully admitted to Stiles and Lucy stared with surprise. She knew the bond between her and Stiles was strong since he met her at the Eichen House. "I would never leave without you."

She then glanced at the people sitting behind you. "Them I would leave."

Lucy raised her eyebrows about this blunt statement and she gave Stiles another look. "Gee, glad to know where her priorities stand with the team."

Stiles merely apologized. "Yeah, it's progress."

"Focus on the road, Stiles," Lucy huffed at him as she stared out the window. Stiles obliged and silence fell among the group in minutes. No one talked as Stiles drove fast to the Church where Scott and Braeden were hopefully there, alive. Surprisingly, the travel was short since they were in a hurry and reached their destination in minutes.

From her seat, Lucy spotted Braeden and Scott appear from the abandon church with another person in his arms. Thinking it was Derek, everyone rushed to get out of the car and approach the three with some relief. Lucy brushed away her hair that was blown from the wind and she slowed down her pace as her mouth flew in shock.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"That's impossible," Isaac mumbled as his blue eyes landed at his former alpha.

"Is that him?" Malia asked Stiles. "Is that Derek?

Stiles kept his gaze in front. "Uh, sort of."

Derek Hale was young again.

* * *

**Chapter two is done! **

**Thank you all again and your patience with this chapter. My life is busy, so uploading the chapters will take time. However, I can't wait for the next episode tomorrow ^_^! I saw the Teen Wolf trailer for Season 4 on the MTV YouTube channel and it looks AWESOME! Go look if you haven't because you will not be disappointed. Here's the question (or questions) for the chapter:**

**Any of you guys fans of the World Cup? If so, what's your favorite team? If not a fan of the World Cup: what do you all think of it? Hate it? Love it? Want it to end? **

**Personally I was rooting for Mexico since my family is Mexican, but they're out T_T However: USA is still in and I'm feeling we're gonna win because 'MURICA! (We'll see Tuesday). Reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	3. The Battle of Forgiveness

**Sorry for the long wait everyone. Again: life is annoying and I'm busy at the moment. The episode was good, but hopefully it will pick up the pace. Maybe I'm just used to the action-pack scenes from Season 3B, who knows. If I didn't get to respond to everyone's reviews: I'm sorry, but I'll try my best to do so! This was just a crazy week, that's all. Please enjoy this chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

Lucy waited by the door.

She held it open as her brown eyes tried to see through the rain that was pouring like it was the Amazon River. Lydia stood close beside her as she took cover from the rain, but the boys were trying to get Derek from Stiles' car.

Scott and Isaac both held the unconscious as they carried him inside without trying to damage him further. With him turning young again, they just didn't want to do anything that could make this situation worse. Stiles flared his arms like a wild bird trying to stay in the sky and Lucy immediately moved to the side, the entrance free so that Stiles could run in.

As they rushed Derek inside the clinic and towards the back room, Dr. Deaton shoved everything on the metal table to the ground. Isaac and Scott gently laid the young Derek on the table as best as they could before stepping back. Lucy stood in between her brother and Lydia, her eyes bouncing all over Derek's face.

"Wow," Deaton breathed out and Stiles raised his eyebrows.

"Wow?" Stiles repeated the word. "Wow as in, 'I've seen this before and I know _exactly_ what to do' kind of wow? Cause," he nervously rubbed his chin. "That's the kind of wow we were hoping for."

Deaton could only give him a sadden look. "I think you might be overestimating my abilities."

"Well you helped us with everything else," Lucy mentioned with anxiety as she bit her lip. "Even if it meant death its self and you're telling us you can't help reverse Derek back to normal?"

Isaac shoved the hand into his pocket. "And you're the only doctor that we can go to with all of this!"

Lydia held Derek's arm and shivered. "He's cold. _Really_ cold."

Deaton quickly grabbed Derek's other hand and almost pulled back as the touch was freezing cold. It was as if he were touching a corpse, but the doctor could clearly see his chest weakly rising in a slight rhythm.

"Do you think this is permanent?" Scott shakily asked Deaton while he gazed at Derek's younger self.

"I hope not," Isaac tapped his chin while intently staring at the man that used to beat him up during training sessions. "If adult Derek is a pain in the ass, imagine teen Derek."

Deaton used his flashlight to see if Derek's eyes were dilated. "I'm not sure a medical diagnosis is even adequate," he murmured as he observed Derek's body move from his touches. Putting the flashlight down, he stared at the group and admitted, "This is _well_ beyond my experience."

"So what do we do with him?" Stiles questioned him as he let everything sink in.

"Until he wakes up?" Deaton glanced at Derek while giving a short shrug. "Probably not much. It might be best to leave him with me. He'll be safe here."

"You mean from Kate."

Lucy shivered. "She's the one that did this…"

"If she's alive and she is what you say she is," Deaton pointed out the doorway, "she won't be able to walk past that gate."

Lydia wondered, "Why would she want to do this to him?"

"Knowing Kate," Deaton frowned at her. "It's probably for a reason that won't be any good for anyone _but_ her."

Stiles scoffed. "And bad for everyone else."

"It's always bad for us," Lucy moaned as before a yawn escaped her lips. Scott tried to keep himself awake by blinking his eyes; Stiles cracked his neck to the side and Isaac stretched his arm behind his back.

Deaton, however, took noticed. "You guys should probably go home. He doesn't look to be in any danger, so maybe the rest of you should get some sleep?"

Lucy managed to stop her yawn and quirk an eyebrow at him. "Where are you going with his, Deaton?"

"It's a school night," Deaton flashed her an amusing smile before turning slightly serious. "And you all need to start taking care of your own lives again."

"You say it as if it's that simple," she muttered as she rubbed her temple with two fingers. "Plus, Kate is back: it doesn't make us feel quite safe just yet."

Scott nodded. "Someone should stay with you."

"I'll stay," Lydia happily obliged as soon as she felt Derek's hand tighten around her grasp. Everyone gave her a look, a look that meant doubt and she rolled her eyes. "My grades are fine…despite missing a few classes."

Stiles shook his head. "I'm so not okay with this."

"Stiles," Isaac spoke towards him from the other side. "Lydia offered. Let her be."

She smiled. "Thank you, Isaac. You guys go."

"No," Stiles objected and Lydia stared at Lucy who was beside her. They shared a look and Stiles knew that silent communication and raised a finger at them. "Just because you guys don't talk doesn't mean I know what you're trying to say! I'm not blind!"

"Text us if anything happens," Scott ordered her as he made up his mind and Stiles choked on his own saliva. "Come on, guys."

"Traitor!" Stiles screamed at the alpha. Lucy rolled her eyes as she pushed the angered teen with the help of her brother. Isaac was strolling behind as he snickered at the scene. "All right! Just 'cause you're stronger than me doesn't give you the right to push me outside. I am a human being! I have rights!"

"Then try exercising the Fifth Amendment and remain silent," Lucy sassed at him while opening the door.

Stiles glared at her while she sent him a cheekily smile.

* * *

The rain had stopped when they returned home.

Scott, Isaac and Lucy quietly walked up the small steps from the backdoor of the house. They were already late, it was at least four in the morning as of right now, and they all hoped Mama McCall was still at her late shift instead of sitting on the couch and waiting for them to walk through.

Lucy's brother fished for his keys and he managed to open the door.

Very quietly and carefully, he slipped in first while Lucy and Isaac followed close behind him. The alpha shut the door, the creek loud that it made Lucy visibly squirm from where she stood. She noticed a small pan that was on the ground and the sounds of water dripping echoed around her and furrowed her eyes together. She was so focused on this that Isaac had to tap her shoulder and point towards the couch for her to look at.

"Oh shit," Lucy lowly whispered before Scott appeared beside her. Their father was soundly asleep with a blanket over himself. The three could clearly hear his snores that drifted into the air and Lucy glanced at Scott. The alpha led the way as he made sure not to wake up his dad.

The stairs were just on the other side.

Past their dad.

Who was sleeping.

They all tipped-toed as if the floor had mousetraps scattered everywhere in site. Luckily the floors didn't creek like they did in horror movies or TV shows, but something was bound to happen.

Lucy felt it in her gut.

That's when it happened: Scott tripped over the toolbox.

Isaac and Lucy remained still, the girl's face draining in color, as the clattering noise was so loud that the Queen of England was able to hear it. She glared at her brother who could only raise his hands in surrender while shaking his head. It became worse as soon as their dad woke up.

"Scott? Lucy?" He sleepily called their names out as he tossed the cover off his body. Getting up, Lucy shared a scared look at Isaac's way who could only shrug at her direction.

Scott coughed. "Hey, dad. What's with the tools?"

"Oh, I was, uh," he began to walk towards the three while blinking his eyes awake. "I was getting started on a list of repairs you guys need done."

"That's…sweet, I guess," Lucy mumbled at him as she hugged herself. Even though it was dark, she could still see his eyes staring at her, sleepy or not.

"What time is it?"

"It's um," Scott sneakily turned the clock on the counter around. "Midnight."

"We were supposed to have dinner," their dad mentioned at his kids, including Isaac as he remembered Melissa telling him he was part of the family now. If he learned anything through his marriage with her, it was to never argue once her mind has been made. "We had a deal: when your mom has a night shift, we have dinner."

"Sorry," he apologized although both Isaac and Lucy knew the real reason. "I totally forgot about it. When we got back from the camping trip, I had to go straight to the clinic to finish up work."

Isaac raised his finger. "I went with him to help out."

"And Lydia needed my help with a 'girl' thing," Lucy smoothly lied and it was a good thing her dad didn't ask after that. The way he coughed was enough of an answer for her.

He then nodded with understanding. "All right, well…tomorrow night. Dinner: all three of you."

"Great," Scott agreed while Isaac and Lucy nodded.

As they all began to walk away, their father called out, "Did you guys get anything to eat?"

"Yeah," Scott sighed over his shoulder. "Mexican…"

"Good, ole Mexican food," Isaac exhaled as he gently pushed Lucy forward and towards the stairs.

* * *

_She was mindlessly walking around. _

_It was Oak Creek, the place that haunted Lucy ever since Allison had died. The place that felt cold that her fingers felt like ice and the air so thick, Lucy was surprised she wasn't suffocating from the lack of oxygen flowing around._

_The wind howled between her hair, the sound blaring into her eardrums that she covered them with her hands. Lucy curiously observed her surroundings and her heart dropped down to her stomach when she saw a pool of blood. _

_Pure red blood. _

_Standing in front of it was Allison, all alive and well. _

_Lucy choked. "Allison?!" _

"_Hey, Lucy," the huntress smiled at her that Lucy quickly ran towards her as if her feet were on fire. She caught up to her and Lucy wrapped her arms tightly around Allison that she was afraid to break her. _

_Lucy's wet eyes blurred her vision, but she could clearly see Allison. "I miss you, Allison! I can't believe you're gone because it just isn't fair! You should be here with us. You should be alive, not dead." _

"_It's okay, Lucy," she murmured with care while caressing her hair. Lucy's felt more tear run down her face and jumped when Allison's finger traced along the scar on her right side of the face. "I'm not completely gone." _

_Lucy shook her head, grasping Allison's shoulders. "I never got to thank you, Allison. I never got to say thank you for saving Isaac's life. For saving my life and everyone else's lives…It's not fair! I'm sorry!" _

"_You don't need to apologize," Allison's wise voice rang through Lucy's ears and the girl sniffed. "You didn't do anything wrong." _

"_Then why do I feel guilty?" Lucy groaned as she gazed heavily into Allison's eyes with no hope. "Why do I feel like I'm responsible for something? I can't think the same, Allison! I just can't and it's killing me from the inside-out." _

"_Maybe you need to forgive," Allison reasoned and Lucy scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "When a person feels guilty, it's usually something they haven't personally dealt with yet and you keep pushing this problem aside." _

_Lucy glanced down to the cold ground. _

_It was her father. _

She opened her eyes.

Lucy sighed softly as her hand ran across her face. Her fingertips felt slight tears on her cheeks, and she also felt her scar. Her dream seemed so real to her, Allison was right there in front: alive and strong like the warrior she was.

She could have sworn to still have Allison's touch linger on her scar.

Two months was still not enough time to move on. She was still mourning Allison because they way she had left this world was unfair. It was the Nogitsune's fault; it was because of the spirit she died without giving her a chance to live her life to the fullest.

Beacon Hills had a different air to Lucy since no Argents lived here anymore as Chris decided to move to France. Even though it was his decision, Lucy didn't want him to go because they all needed him. Scott needed him because Chris _knew_ about the supernatural world. He has more experience to offer to them when there is trouble near. But also, Lucy began to see him as a father figure in her own eyes, something that her own dad failed to do.

It was the same thing with the Sheriff.

Sheriff Stilinski and Chris Argent were there when Lucy's dad hadn't been. The two provided her with wise words and protection. The two made her feel safe even though death was around.

She remembered hugging Chris Argent after Allison's death was still fresh in their minds.

She remembered when the Sheriff was having a difficult time during Stiles' MRI scan and that Lucy tried to comfort the poor man.

Both cried.

And she cried.

Both cared for her.

And she cared for their lives.

But with her own dad…it wasn't there.

"Forgive," Lucy murmured the word to herself.

She needed to forgive, but it wouldn't be easy.

Not for her.

* * *

It was morning and Lucy didn't feel like getting up.

Her alarmed blared around the room, the noise annoying her to the point that she wanted to smash the thing with a large hammer. The only thing that held her back was that the alarm was her phone.

She can't break her phone.

Groggily getting up from the lack of sleep she had, Lucy slipped into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Heading back outside with her robe on, she decided to wear a yellow dress since spring was almost here. The weather was becoming beautiful and she loved the warm air kissing her skin. As soon as slipped her feet into some comfortable flats, she had decided to raise her hair into a soft half bun.

Making sure to do her makeup (covering up the scar), she grabbed her schoolbag and headed downstairs.

Entering the kitchen with a full smile on her face, it slowly fell when she spotted her dad sitting on the chair with a newspaper in his hands. He was fully dressed in his uniform, the dark business suit polished to look professional for the job. Taking a sip from his coffee, he soon turned around to look at her.

"Hi, Lucy," he warmly greeted her with a small smile. He was trying to reconnect with his children and Lucy noticed this. "Are you hungry? I can make you some scrambled eggs if you want."

"I'm just gonna grab a granola bar," Lucy said as she headed towards the cabinet and grabbed one from the package.

Her dad tried again. "Do you need a lift to school? I can drive you if you want."

"That's fine," she politely declined. "Isaac's taking me to school."

"Oh," his voice fell. "That's nice of him."

"Yeah," she drawled out without anything else. She was leaning against the counter with the bar in her hands. There was an awkward air between the two and Lucy's finger fidgeted with the plastic wrapping around her breakfast. She could feel her dad's eyes on her and the frown on his face, but she pretended to be occupied.

She was waiting for Isaac.

_And he complained I took long_, Lucy thought with a small snicker.

"Lucy," the agent sighed as he dropped the newspaper on the table. The girl raised her eyes at him as he cupped both his hands together. "I'm trying to make things right again. With you and Scott."

The girl nodded. "I know."

"Then why does it feel like you're pushing me away?"

"I'm not."

"Well it seems like you are," he rose from his seat and shoved his hand into his pocket. "You're my daughter, Lucy. I don't want to feel like I'm a stranger to you. "

Lucy took a small bite from her bar. "I know."

"Will you give me real answers, Lucy?"

"Will you stop pressuring me?" She defended herself from his smothering attitude. "I know you mean well, dad, but right now: I have a lot on my mind. I need to be alone and get through whatever I'm dealing."

Her dad slowly approached her. "Is this because of Allison?"

"Don't say her name," she whispered in warning while looking away from him. The agent stopped mid-way and the teenager sighed. "Just please…don't say her name right now."

"I'm sorry-"

"Lucy! I'm ready!" Isaac called out and the girl took in a deep breath. She stared at her dad with sadden eyes that it almost broke him when she looked at him. Lucy threw the unfinished bar into the trash and composed herself.

Walking past him, she muttered, "I'll see you later."

Isaac was waiting near the door, his hands holding two helmets. He had saved enough money to buy himself a motorbike like Scott's and Lucy appreciated him taking her to school. His smile fell when he noticed and felt her mood shift. Normally she was upbeat, but right now: she was clearly upset.

"What happened?" He asked her with a worried tone. "Was it you dad again?"

"It's fine," she waved him off as she forced a smile on her face. "I just don't want to talk about it okay. Let's just head to school."

Isaac pursed his mouth, but lets it go while giving her a kiss. "Okay."

He'll ask later.

* * *

**Chapter three is done!**

**So this chapter was a filler, but it's important for the future of the story. Next chapter will be fun to write since the dinner scene was pure gold! Legit laughed hard because Stiles is just that awesome XD! Gotta love him for these awkward moments. Here's the question for today's chapter: **

**What was your reaction on the Kate-Young Derek kiss scene? **

**My reaction: it was just uncomfortable. Derek can never catch a break during any age. Maybe when he was a small child he had some happier moments I don't know. **

**Reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	4. Awkward Dinner with a Side of a Heist

**Yeah, I'm late with this chapter (again), but today was my first day on the job. I want to say (a very late) Happy Fourth of July to all my readers from the USA! Enjoy earning our freedom with fireworks, family and a lovely hotdog competition at Coney Island. Can't get anymore American than that, huh? Tonight's episode will appear at 10 and I'm so excited! Saw the sneak peaks and MAMA MCCALL IS IN DANGER! I swear if anything happens to her I will go on a rampage! No one messes with Mama McCall unless they are asking for a death wish. **

**Okay…back to normal. Please enjoy this chapter on episode two. Again: sorry for the wait.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

"You know what," Lucy spoke once she took off the helmet. She had gotten off from the motorcycle and handed him the helmet. "I don't understand why you didn't bring your bike with you."

Isaac gave her a look. "It would have been damaged!"

"Yet you complained about Stiles' jeep being stuck out in the middle of no where," she snorted at her boyfriend and the werewolf rolled his eyes. He was glad she was returning to normal: acting and living normal, but he could tell she had changed.

He also changed too.

Isaac wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "Come on: classes are gonna begin."

"When have you been so interested in your classes?"

"Since wanting to finish high school," he grinned at her and Lucy chuckled as she patted his chest. They immediately walked into the building with Lucy heading to her locker first while Isaac followed close behind. She hadn't spotted Kira just yet, but she was probably somewhere in the hallways. As she closed the locker, two hands grabbed her shoulders and Lucy jumped while spinning around.

It was Malia.

"Why'd you do that for?" Lucy breathed out as she wiped her forehead. "I could have punched you!"

Malia waved her hand. "Doesn't matter. I need you to help me study."

"Malia I have math class in a few minutes."

"Not anymore."

Isaac blinked in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"Before coming here I made sure to slash Mr. Geller's tires," she explained like it was no big deal. Lucy gawked at the were-coyote who merely shrugged at her reaction. Grabbing her hand, Malia pulled her down the hallway. "So you're going to help me catch up on history. I have that next period."

Lucy could only turn back and mouthed a 'sorry' as Isaac waved a confusing goodbye.

He wasn't sure what just happened as well.

* * *

"Okay so what was the document that Abraham Lincoln issued on January 1, 1863?" Lucy asked Malia as the two girls sat outside. They were underneath a large tree that provided them with shade and Lucy was glad about it. Ever since coming back to Mexico, she didn't want to feel the hot sun anymore.

She liked Beacon Hill's weather.

"Um…" Malia hummed as her fingers frantically flipped through the millions of pages of her notebook. She had a yellow highlighter that sat on the side, but it kept rolling away until the coyote placed it on her mouth. She then muffled, "I know this!"

Lucy tried to calm her down. "Take your time, Malia. I'm not quizzing you on this."

"I just took notes on this," she answered while putting the highlighter down on an open textbook. Lucy thought it wouldn't be too bad, but she remembered Malia had missed out pretty much a decade's worth of education. She was so far behind, Lucy was surprised that the school allowed her to be put in regular classes. "It's during the Civil Battle right?"

"Civil War," Lucy corrected her and Malia nodded. "And yes, it was during the Civil War since it lasted from 1861 until 1865. Malia, it's okay if you don't know. This is why I'm trying to catch you up with the rest of us."

Malia stared at her with determined eyes. "But I know this! It's on the tip of my tongue…something to do with proclaiming…"

Lucy encouraged her. "You're close. It was the Emancipation Proclamation."

"See!" Malia slammed her hand on the piles of books. "I knew it was something with proclaiming!"

"Well," Lucy leaned closer as she skimmed through her notebook. "Do you know why the Emancipation Proclamation was important during the Civil War?"

Malia scrunched her eyebrows. "I know this…"

"Do you want another hint?"

"No!" Malia exclaimed as she searched through her notebook before going into her textbook like a mad woman. Lucy could only helplessly stare at her until she had enough and grasped her wrist to stop. "What! I can do this."

"Malia, you're making me nausea," Lucy complained but replaced her tone so it didn't seem like she spoke with an attitude. "Also, it's okay if you don't know. You are trying to stuff in years of history. Just take it slow."

"But-" She began to argue until the bell rang, indicating the end of the period. Students flooded out into the hallways and in the courtyard where the girls were. Malia gave Lucy a scared look. "Lucy, what am I going to do? What if Kira's dad calls on me? I'll feel stupid!"

Lucy shook her head. "I'm sure Kira told her dad in advance about your situation. He knows about us: werewolves, banshees and now a werecoyote. I'm sure he won't make your time a living hell. Also, Stiles is with you during that period."

Malia slowly nodded after hearing his name. "Okay…"

Lucy lightly patted her back. "How about we continue this during Friday or the weekend. I'm gonna be free due to lacrosse season beginning soon."

"Okay," she repeated as she stuffed the multiple notebooks in her bag and carried the small textbook in her arms. As the two girls began to walk back into the building, Malia pushed her hair back with one hand. "I swear, the wild was much easier than this."

"Sometimes I wish I was an animal," Lucy muttered in agreement before giving her a soft smile. "It seems less stressful than this."

Malia quickly added, "It really is."

* * *

The rest of the day went rather slow.

Lucy barely remained awake during her French class as the lack of sleep from last night was catching up to her. She had a water bottle beside her, but the water wasn't doing its job. She figured to make some coffee early in the morning next time, but by the time she would get home Lucy would probably fall asleep. Taking a few notes, her eyes drifted to the seat beside her that was empty today.

Normally someone sat there, but the student was absent.

However, Lucy would only see Allison sitting there as if she were still alive. She remembered trying to wake the brunette up one time before Ms. Morrell could get to her, but Lucy was too late. There were a few memories of them during French class, the two talking quietly to pass the time of the period. It was before Morrell came to Beacon Hills when all of this happened, but sometimes it occurred when the emissary was in the class.

They just had to be sneakier.

Now it was an empty desk and Lucy could no longer share more memories with her. There was a new teacher, but the female McCall could care less about the old lady blabbing her mouth for the next forty-five minutes. French class was no a time Lucy dreaded to go and it was too late to switch for another language course. She had to suffer with this until the end of the school year.

It wasn't fair.

Her phone vibrated on top of the notebook.

Lucy glanced towards the front of the room to make sure the teacher wasn't paying attention. Seeing that her back was facing the class, Lucy quickly checked her phone and noticed it was a text from Scott and another from Lydia.

Both of them were the same thing: Derek had escaped.

It wouldn't be too bad, but Derek wasn't the same. He was young again and he's in a different world with different people. The life he used to live is gone as all his family is dead from the infamous fire that happened because of Kate.

And Kate Argent.

She had deceived him when he was younger.

This was bad.

The bell rang and Lucy jumped.

She could have sworn that there was fifteen minutes left on the clock, but why was she complaining. There was a bigger problem at hand and she immediately grabbed her things and rushed outside the classroom. Her neck stretched to see if she could find Kira or her brother or anyone, but the place was too crowded with people.

"Lucy," Isaac called from behind and the brunette spun around to see him walk towards her. "Scott just texted me about Derek. He and Stiles went to the Sheriff's office to see if they could talk to Derek."

"What about Lydia?" She asked, pulling them besides the lockers. "I thought she and Deaton were supposed to look after him. How could they let him leave?"

Isaac rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…Derek woke up and sorta freaked out when he was still in his werewolf state. He scratched Deaton, but that was it before escaping."

"Derek is unstable right now," Lucy worried since she wasn't sure what the grown-now-young werewolf would do. "He could say something that could throw people off! The only person at the police station that could deal with this is just Stiles' dad, but who knows if he's there."

"Scott texted me not to worry," he told her while gesturing for her to follow him. "He's going to handle this."

Lucy frowned. "But until what point?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

School had ended and Lucy got off the motorbike.

She gave the helmet to Isaac while checking her phone. Her dad was supposed to be home by now and she remembered that he was bringing dinner. Scott was probably dealing with Derek right now meaning she had to deal with her dad alone with Isaac. It wasn't too bad, but Scott at least could avoid awkward situations unlike her who can't handle being in the same room with her dad.

This morning was terrible for her.

"What if he's home?" Lucy asked Isaac as they headed up the stairs. "Scott's not here and you know how I act when I'm with my dad."

"I'll try to talk with him," he promised while rubbing her back to sooth her. "He might not like me, but at least he can't hurt me. Your mom would freak out."

Lucy snorted. "She'll kick him if he harms you."

Isaac smiled brightly. "This is why your mom is awesome."

"I know she is."

"Wait," he extended his arm out in front, stopping them from entering. His nose sniffed the air and his eyebrows narrowed. "Your dad and Stiles are here, but there is someone else inside."

Lucy grew concerned. "Why would Stiles be here? What about Scott? Where is he?"

"I'm not sure," he muttered with precaution while holding her hand. "The smell is familiar, but just stay close to me."

He had opened the door and entered first.

Heading inside, Lucy closely walked in second before closing the door. Going to the dinner table, Lucy saw Stiles standing behind her dad and Derek. Stiles eyes widen as he spotted the two and coughed at them.

"Hey-y, guys," he greeted with an awkward wave. Stiles lazily placed his arm around Derek's shoulders. "You guys remember my cousin Miguel right?"

Agent McCall look up. "Hello, Lucy, Isaac. You guys are just in time for Chinese food. I made sure to buy extra."

"Sounds great," Lucy nodded and as soon as her dad turned around, she gave Stiles a ridiculous look. The young Derek still stared between the two, watching their silent fight. She headed near him and whispered in his ear, "What the hell is wrong with you! You couldn't have picked a better time?"

"I'm sorry," he quietly hissed at her. "Scott went to talk to Peter. He won't be here…I forgot your dad had dinner for you guys."

"I'll head into the kitchen to get the drinks," Lucy's dad told them and the teens snapped their attention at him. "You all can serve yourselves."

As soon as he left, Derek asked her, "You know him?"

Referring to Stiles, she jerked her thumb, "Him? Yeah…"

"Hey!" Stiles screamed.

"And you're a werewolf," Derek turned to Isaac who had a plate of food in his hand. "You're like Scott."

"Yeah," Isaac nodded with a soft tone. He knew Derek was sensitive right now and it was weird to see his former alpha so young. He seemed lost like Isaac was when he first started out. "I know Scott. He's her brother."

Gesturing to Lucy, Derek turned his attention at the girl and scrunched his nose. "You don't smell like a werewolf."

"I'm not, actually," she spoke as she neared the table and served her plate. "My brother was bitten. He was human like me."

Her dad returned. "All right: let's eat everyone."

Lucy nodded for Stiles to get his food and the boy sighed. He was hopping for this dinner to go smooth sailing, but knowing their lives: it wasn't going to be that simple. Derek sat on one end with her dad sitting right across from the younger werewolf. Isaac sat beside Lucy's dad while she sat beside Derek with Stiles sitting in front of the brunette.

The lamp was above all of them, the light shinning down.

The only sounds were chopsticks clanging together with the plate as they all quietly eat. This happened for much of the dinnertime, but of course this quietness would end. It wouldn't have lasted so long as her dad began to talk.

"So, uh, Miguel," the agent drawled as he swallowed his food down. "What did you say your last name was again?"

Stiles piped, "It's, uh, Juarez. Cinqua…Tiago…"

Lucy and Isaac glanced at each other before she pinched her boyfriend to prevent him from laughing at Stiles' idiocy. They had to pretend to know 'Miguel', but with her dad asking questions: she knew he was still unconvinced that the boy in front of him was actually 'Miguel'.

"That's a mouthful," her dad commented.

"Well it's traditional that the Hispanic nations hold last names from both parents," Lucy added as she ate a broccoli. "It's sort to remember both sides of the family."

The agent hummed in fascination before staring at Derek. "How do you spell that?"

Derek shrugged as he looked at Stiles with a fake confused expression. Stiles felt like punching Derek, but he turned to the man while saying, "Phonetically."

"Mr. McCall," the boy called his name as his eyes glanced at the table. Lucy followed his gaze and saw it was her dad's badge. "You're an FBI Agent?"

"He's a low level," Stiles blurted out, insulting her dad in the process. "_Very_ low level. He doesn't even have a voice."

"Someone else won't have a voice he doesn't shut up," Isaac mentioned as he chewed on his chicken. Derek ignored the two and continued to stare at the agent in front.

"So do you investigate murders?"

"Sometimes when it's a Federal crime," he answered.

"What about fires?"

Lucy felt her palm sweat, as she knew what Derek is trying to do. Stiles also seemed to panic as he nervously laughed, "Oh my god, I wonder where Scott is. Lucy! Shouldn't Scott be here by now? We should call Scott, I mean," he gestured his chopsticks to her dad, "you guys promised this big guy a lovely dinner. It's some bonding time between the three of you. Family is the most important thing in everyone's lives."

"I know, Stiles," Lucy gritted out her teeth with a fake smile. "But I thought Scott was suppose to be with you. You guys are so inseparable," she then harshly kicked him underneath the table.

Stiles bit his mouth and glared at her.

She shoved an egg roll into her mouth.

The agent blinked at their actions, but turned to Derek. "What kind of fires are you talking about?"

"Do you know anything about the Hale family?"

Everyone's hearts stopped beating as soon as the agent confessed, "It was an arson incident at the Hale Family's home. Most of the people inside were trapped and suffocated due to lack of oxygen and the smoke they inhaled from the fire. Majority of them died that night."

Derek's mouth tightened as he pushed his plate. "Thank you, Mr. McCall. May I use your restroom?"

"Of course," he nodded. "Upstairs, second door on your left."

"Thank you," Derek muttered.

Stiles threw his napkin down and nervously laughed, "I need to use the restroom too. Those egg rolls sure go through me quickly!"

With the two boys leaving, the table grew eerily quiet as Lucy was just with her dad and boyfriend. Even though Isaac sat beside him, she could still feel the stare of her dad on her. She began poking her rice and vegetables with her chopsticks in an effort to not look at her dad.

"I just remembered," the man spoke as he wiped his hands with the napkin. Both Lucy and Isaac looked at him. "You two never told me about your camping trip. How was it?"

"Oh you know," Isaac spoke as his eyes glanced between the two McCalls. "We embraced nature while making some smores near the fire. Scott's snack actually fell into the fire."

Lucy played along as she smiled. "Yeah, it was hysterical. We had to get him another one."

The agent nodded with a small grin. "Sounds like you guys had fun. Who else went with the three of you?"

"Stiles, Kira, Lydia and Malia," Lucy listed from the top of her head.

"And your sleeping arrangements," he questioned, but his eyes gazed into Isaac's eyes. "Were the guys sharing tents with the girls? Or were they separate?"

"Separate."

"Good," he approved, but still never moved his gaze from Isaac. "I mean, just because I'm older, doesn't mean I don't know what could happen between young couples. Especially you two. Isaac?"

"Yes-s, Sir?" The werewolf jumped as the agent called his name.

"You didn't try to sneak into the girls' tent area did you?"

Lucy's face turned bright red as she dropped her chopsticks on her plate. "Dad! Stop embarrassing me!"

"You don't think I know what the boys his age think?" Her dad asked his daughter and Lucy groaned into her hands. "So Isaac, did you try to do anything to Lucy during the trip?"

Isaac shook his head. "No, Sir."

"For crying out loud," Lucy huffed as she extended her hands towards her dad. "Isaac has been living with us for the past few months. I'm sure he would have done something by now if he wanted to, dad!"

That quieted the agent as he coughed uncomfortably while tugging his collar. Isaac's cheek were bright red as well as Lucy bluntly confessed this.

Stiles returned with a panic look.

"So," he clapped his hands together, earning their attentions. "Lydia just called and she needs us to help her with some project. If you don't mind, Mr. McCall, I need them with me."

"What about your cousin?" He asked.

"Oh he wasn't feeling well," Stiles waved at him with a pained look. "I think that Chinese food made him ill. You might want to check for some food poisoning in the meal. He's waiting for me at the car: Lucy, Isaac? Let's go! Come on, you know Lydia doesn't like to be waited on."

"Bye, dad," Lucy threw her napkin on the plate before rushing out the door. "See you later!"

* * *

The door closed, leaving the agent alone at the table.

The three had arrived at the school.

When Stiles told them that Kate had stole Derek from Scott's room, Lucy freaked out and proceeded to smack Stiles in the head for being that stupid. Isaac had to hold the girl back and Stiles yelled at her for hitting the driver.

"We're on the road!"

"I don't care, you let Kate get to him!"

With the fight behind them, the three met Lydia who was standing outside. Isaac overheard Scott's roars and he faced the group. "I need to help him out."

"Go," Lucy nodded. "Be careful! Who knows what's going on."

"You too," he stated before running off into the darkness with his eyes glowing and nails already out.

Lydia turned to Stiles while eying his weapon of choice. "You seriously need to find something better than a baseball bat."

"Hey," Stiles told her. "This baby kept everyone alive at the Nemeton. I feel like it's useful."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Where should we go? Lucy forgot her weapons at home. We are obviously powerless as we have no special powers to help us."

Lucy's eyes scanned around the area. "Well, Kate took Derek here for some reason. Let's search around, maybe we'll find him."

"Or Kate," Stiles huffed as he held the bat tighter in his grip. "That bitch."

The three wandered around the school, but their ears could hear the loud noises of werewolves and other creatures in the distance. Hoping that no other monster was lurking around, they headed to the front of the school and Lucy pointed to a secret entrance.

Stiles lowered his bat. "Are you kidding me? There was a secret lair underneath the damn school!"

"Let's go check it out," Lydia tugged his arm and the three rushed their steps closer. There was a couple of stairs and the group slowly headed down. It was cool and dark, but Lucy's eyes bounced at the secret room that she never knew existed under her school. It seemed fitting for Batman or some superhero that needed a hiding spot, but Beacon Hills High School seemed like an odd choice.

Then again Beacon Hills was always weird.

"It was never…" Peter's voice caught their attention. He was standing in front of a small safe that was open and empty. Lucy cautiously walked closer at the mischievous werewolf. "Never about the Triskelion. They took it. They took it while I was blinded."

Lydia scrunched her eyes. "Took what?"

Peter's back froze as he slowly stood to his feet and turned around to the teenagers. "Bonds. Bearer bonds and they took them all."

"Who is 'they'?" Lucy wondered aloud.

Stiles snickered. "Bearer bonds? Hold on, you're saying you got robbed?"

"This was a heist," he snapped at him. "Somebody planned this."

"How much did they take?" Lydia questioned him.

"117…"

"Thousand?" Stiles guessed.

Peter turned around to face the empty safe again before grunting, "Million."

* * *

**Chapter four is done!**

**Sorry if I couldn't answer anyone's reviews, but I just want to say thank you for them! You guys keep me going with those especially the alerts and favorites! Plus, this episode seemed like a filter, so the chapter seemed like a filter too (tonight's episode seems exciting though) Also, good luck to any of my Brazilian fans and German fans for tomorrow's match on the World Cup. It's going to be an excited one, but unfortunately I won't be able to see it (again). Stupid work and all. Here's today's chapter question: **

**Are you a summer or winter person? **

**Reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	5. Tryouts

**Okay, Monday's episode was AWESOME! I love how it felt like Teen Wolf from season one because I missed lacrosse season. It's my favorite thing to watch besides the darkness of the show. Scott had texted Chris Argent about Kate being alive so he might appear soon! Also, what's up with the hospital's hallways being so empty? Like, where's the staff and security? I mean, sure they have to cut back on workers, but it's not **_**that**_** bad. Teen Wolf Logic at its finest. Enjoy the chapter! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

It had been a week since Derek was young.

Scott told her he returned back to normal, much to everyone's relief, but Kate was still missing. There was no trace of her in Beacon Hills, which was strange yet, not strange at all. Everyone thought she was dead until Scott found the bullets in Derek's loft with the man missing as well.

Their lives were just chaotic before and after the trip to Mexico.

Lucy had a ride from Lydia since Isaac left early to do practice for the lacrosse team. It was very early, but she knew the importance of the game since he had played the sport since sophomore year. When Lucy exited the car, she brushed her hair while pulling the bag's strap into a more comfortable position.

"So when is your mom going to teach again?" Lucy grinned as she watched the redhead roll her eyes in disgust.

"Don't mention that ever again," she scoffed as they made their way into the building. Lydia flicked a hair strand behind her shoulders. "She manages to embarrass me without trying."

Lucy shook her head. "Isn't that what all parents do?"

"Yeah," she slightly agreed with her head tilted to the side. They made their way to their pre-calculus class, the room filling up slowly. "But she takes it up a whole new level. Also, is Ms. Fleming now teaching the early classes? What happened to Mr. Geller?"

Lucy raised her eyebrows while taking a seat behind her. "Malia told me she slashed his tires…you don't think he quit after that right?"

"Maybe the school didn't pay him well," Lydia suggested with a mere shrug. She opened her pre-calculus textbook while twirling the pen between her fingers. Lucy nodded as she silently opened her notebook and quickly checked her phone. Isaac had art right now so he would probably send her some of his doodles. They were obviously hilarious and Lucy would try not to laugh loudly at them. As more students began to flow inside the classroom, Lucy glanced up on the door as soon as she heard Malia's voice.

"I hate math!" She complained as Stiles gently guided her inside the classroom and to an empty. "It's pointless!"

"It's school," Stiles reasoned as he sat down behind Malia. Lucy was right across from him and the brunette listened into their conversation with delight. "School is important and math is essential."

Malia turned around. "To _what_?"

"Knowing how much to tip at restaurants," he explained with Lucy throwing her pen at his direction, hitting his head. The boy snatched the writing utensil and waved it at her. "What the hell, Lucy!"

Lucy gave him a blunt expression. "Seriously, tipping?"

"It's important!" He weakly defended. "Like, you need to know how much leave after a nice meal."

Lydia turned around to join the stupid conversation. "Yeah, and other _less_ important things like medicine, economics, engineering…"

"Tipping," Stiles still added at the end and Lucy rolled her eyes at him. Ms. Fleming was now in front of the desk, her hands flipping through the textbook before staring at her class.

She then called out, "All right, volunteers to the board: Lydia, Diego, Malia."

Malia's body became tensed. "Um…I didn't volunteer."

"You did now," Ms. Fleming responded as she wiped the chalkboard. "To the board."

The werecoyote was obviously nervous about this. Lucy knew she hated math with a passion so she felt bad when the girl was called up to do a math problem. Stiles gave two reassuring thumbs up with a cheerful smile for support, but the girl snarled at him. Stiles' face fell and he stared at Lucy with his expression confused. The brunette could only snicker at this as she focused on the problems.

Ms. Fleming began to walk between the rows of desks, helping each student with the problems that were assigned. Lucy kept glancing up on the board and pitied Malia as she was having a difficult time solving the equation. At some point, the young girl froze before Lydia whispered something. The teacher passed by her, praising Lucy for the good work shown before heading to the next row.

She then felt her phone vibrate.

Making sure that Ms. Fleming wasn't facing her, she took out her phone and saw it was a text message from Scott. Apparently her mom had called him saying there was a triple homicide of a family. Their mom told them not to worry, so Lucy slipped her phone back into her pocket.

The class soon ended and Lucy was surprised to hear the bell.

She could have sworn that they were in the room for just ten minutes, but she didn't want to question this. Malia and Lydia had different classes, but Stiles pulled Lucy with him as he stated, "We need to talk to Scott."

"Why?"

"Because it's important," he quickly answered and his eyes soon landed on Kira walking in the hallway. "Kira! Great timing, follow me like now."

"Okay…" The kitsune said with an unsure tone while giving Lucy a confused glance. As the three headed down the hallway, the spotted Scott and Stiles waved at him. The alpha needed to switch his notebook for his next class and Stiles reluctantly agreed.

Stiles then explained his story, "A family was murdered with an axe. Three members of the family are dead with one missing."

"An axe murderer?" Kira asked.

"Family-murdering axe murderer," Stiles added.

Scott opened his locker. "I already heard about it."

"And Scott texted me with the details during math," Lucy told Stiles she crossed her arms while standing between Kira and Stiles.

Stiles' mouth dropped. "Wait, what? You did? How?"

"My mom called me and I texted Lucy what she told me," Scott explained as he fished for his binder. "She knew we'd see it on the news."

"Perfect! Let's go!"

Scott stopped him. "Whoa, whoa! We got Econ in five minutes."

"Why in such a rush, Stiles?" Lucy raised an eyebrow at his direction and the boy could only give them ridiculous looks.

"Did you guys forget the part about the family-murdering axe murder?"

"We heard that loud and clear," she responded and Stiles gave her a deadpanned stare. "Oh come on, Stiles. Relax…"

"R-Relax?!"

Scott sighed. "Did you forget that your dad's the sheriff? They want us to stay out of it."

"Are you guys kidding me?" He semi-yelled at them for their lack of passion to this crime. "There's a family-murdering axe murderer and we're not gonna do anything about it?"

Kira suggested, "Maybe we should let the adults handle it."

"Yeah," Lucy agreed with a slight smile and shrug. "It's nothing supernatural. Just an axe murder. We have to focus on school, Stiles. You know: normal teenage stuff."

"So the three of you just want to stay here, school, go to class?" Stiles scoffed at their reactions and Lucy could only nod as if it were obvious. "Never heard anything so irresponsible in my life."

"Oh come on, Stiles," Lucy called after him as he began to storm away from the group. "Don't be like that."

"See you at tryouts?" Her brother yelled and Stiles flung his arms in irritation. Lucy chuckled at this and returned her attention back to Scott. He stared at Kira while balancing the notebook. "Hey, so you know that thing you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah," Kira happily piped up.

"Yeah, can we talk later? After tryouts?" He asked her as he shoved the binder in his bag. "Do you mind waiting? It won't be that long."

Lucy noticed Kira's smile fall, but quickly fixed it. "Um…I…sure."

"Great! See you then!" Scott exclaimed as he closed his locker. He then, out of nowhere, gave a small peck on Kira's lips before heading off. "Bye, Lucy! See at tryouts!"

Kira had to blink while turning to Lucy with her mouth gawking. "Did he…did you just…Lucy?!"

"I saw," she comforted Kira with her hands rubbing her arms. "I saw…I'm just as shocked as you are."

Kira groaned. "I'm so confused at this point."

"I know you are," she sympathized the kitsune as the two began to walk down the hallway. "He probably won't realize what he did until it hits him five minutes later. Trust me."

Lucy knew her brother very well.

* * *

"I'll see you at tryouts," Lucy told Isaac with the werewolf leaning against the doorway to the locker room. He was holding his bag in one hand and his stick in another. "I'm actually excited to see you out in the field again."

Isaac grinned. "You're excited to see me in that uniform, huh?"

"The color suits you."

"Well," he glanced behind her. "I hope I'm still on the team. This new freshman kid Scott, Stiles and I saw at practice annoys the shit out of me. Thinks he all great and stuff. I think his name was Liam."

Lucy tilted her head as she tapped his chest. "Well, you guys will show him who's boss, okay? Now I gotta go, I promised Malia and Kira I would be with them at tryouts."

"Fine," he agreed before giving her a quick kiss. Lucy waved goodbye as she headed out of the building and towards the field. There were a few people heading to the bleachers, some friends, other just wanting to kill time. Lacrosse tryouts were actually a fun pass time at Beacon Hills High School. Some of the girls got to see a couple of cute guys running around while other just didn't want to go to their classes.

She tugged her bag strap on her shoulders as she walked to the bleachers. Neither Malia nor Kira had appeared yet, but Kira texted her she would come soon. The wind blew her slight curls and Lucy saw a spot that was good enough for the three of them and it was underneath shade. Lucy began to walk to the spot until she was stopped.

"I'm gonna have a hard time concentrating today," a new voice boasted at her direction and Lucy snapped her head. It was one of the guys trying out for the lacrosse team due to his equipment. His boyish charm radiated off of him like the sun. "Didn't know beautiful girls like you are going to watch me."

"You're new, huh?" Lucy asked him as she gripped her bag. Most of the members on the team new very well that Isaac was her boyfriend, but this guy didn't. That's when she remembered something. "Your name's Liam, right?"

"It is," he smiled before flirting, "Since you know my name, I feel like I should know yours."

"Lucy."

Liam grinned as he began to move his stick. "Such a pretty name for a pretty girl. Say, why don't we grab a bite to eat after the tryouts? My treat."

Lucy raised her eyebrows. "I would, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Hey, babe," Isaac sauntered his way in between Lucy and Liam, wrapping his arms around her waist and began to kiss with all his passion. The werewolf made sure he had pushed the freshman away, his cockiness completely visible to everyone around the field. Lucy laughed into the kiss as she slid her arms around his neck and smiled as he whispered something in her ear. Isaac then pulled away as his blue eyes twinkled with mischief and dominance. "Oh, hey there, Liam. Didn't see you there."

"Yeah," the freshman muttered as he twirled his stick. "I'm sure you didn't, Isaac."

"So I see you met my girlfriend," he pulled Lucy closer as the girl smiled. She knew he was doing this to piss Liam off and sometimes she liked seeing Isaac like this. It was hysterical and it boosted his pride. The werewolf then gave her one last kiss as he winked at her. "See you after tryouts?"

"Yeah. Scott and Stiles here yet?"

"Out at the field," he pointed while gripping his stick. Isaac used his free hand to roughly clap Liam's shoulder. It had made the boy wince due to the strength, but he tried not to show it. "Good luck at practice, kid."

"You too," he gritted at him, the freshman slightly glaring at the werewolf who strolled back into the field to his friends. He soon took a deep breath and managed to give Lucy a small smile since he was embarrassed. "So, are you here watching just for your…boyfriend?"

Lucy crossed her arms as she gazed out into the field and smiled when she saw Stiles trip. "I'm here for my brother, Scott, and friend, Stiles."

"Oh," he coughed and Lucy shifted her gaze at the freshman. "That's good."

She chuckled. "You know what, Liam? You're cute, I'll give you that. Most of the members in the lacrosse team know Isaac is my boyfriend, but you're new. I'll let what happen slide, but I'm sure you'll find someone."

Lucy soon turned around and started to walk up the steps before he called out, "Are you sure?"

"Girls dig a guy in uniform," she smirked at him as she gestured behind his shoulders. Isaac was talking with her brother and Stiles, the three glancing their way towards her. "I know I did."

Kira waved at Lucy with a large smile as the brunette finally had arrived to the bleachers. She took the seat beside her with Malia sitting on the other side with her head buried into her pre-calculus textbook. The whistle of Coach Finstock's rang around field and he ordered everyone to run in laps. It wasn't too bad from what Lucy saw as her brother and Isaac easily came first from the laps, but Liam was not too far behind the werewolves.

"Is he okay?" Kira curiously asked Lucy in a low voice as the two stared Stiles fall to the ground. The poor boy was panting as if he had walked through the Sahara Desert or ran the whole Great Wall of China in five minutes. He was visibly sweating from head to toe and Lucy grimaced.

"Maybe…" She mumbled as her neck stretched. Scott had to help Stiles get on his feet. "Okay, maybe not."

Lucy's eyes bounced as each player rested except for Liam. He was doing multiple pushups without breaking into a sweat. His blue eyes were easily filled with determination, his face hard as stone. Lucy heard some girls behind them giggle like schoolgirls as they talked about the new freshman star-player. Isaac merely had his arms crossed over his chest as he whispered something to Stiles and Scott.

Even Lucy had to question the new guy.

He was good.

"He's too good," Lucy shared to Kira and Malia. The two girls observed the player still doing pushups while Lucy frowned. "Like actually good. Malia, do you sense something from him?"

The werecoyote shook her head. "He smells human."

"He's still too good."

Malia sniffed the air and turned to Kira. "What's wrong with you?"

"Me?" The kitsune jumped at this, her eyes widening. "Nothing."

"You reek of anxiety," Malia bluntly told her off. "And it's distracting. What's going on?"

Kira glanced at Lucy before sighing, "Lucy was with me this morning, so she knows this. Scott and I sort of had this thing happen. But it wasn't much of a thing," she then sadly gripped on the lacrosse stick. "And I'm starting to think it never was anything…at all."

"What do you want it to be?"

Kira miserably gazed at her brother. "More…"

"And I'm sure it will be more," Lucy comforted the poor girl.

"But your brother still has feelings on Allison," Kira reminded her as she brushed her hair back. "I know the two had this great chemistry, even a blind person can feel it. I knew he wasn't over her when I came here and I don't know if he's still over her since she died…It's still too early."

"Knowing my brother," Lucy pointed to the alpha on the line. They were beginning to start shooting into the goal. "I'm sure he'll make the right decision. Sometimes he has to think stuff through, but you're such a great person for him. You're strong, smart and humble. Also, Allison would want him to be happy. It would be selfish if his heart only remained to her when she's gone. She would not want that."

Kira gave her a sincere smile. "Thanks Lucy, but I think I'll wait. I don't want to make it any worse."

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen," she reassured and her eyes shifted back to the field. "Hey, Stiles is going first! Come on, Stiles, you can do this."

Stiles struggled to lift on ball into his lacrosse net and just decided to shove it with his hands. Taking a step forward, Stiles was visibly concentrated and his gloves gripped tightly on the stick. Swinging his arm, the ball flew across the field…

…And landed inside the goalie's own lacrosse net.

"That's not supposed to happen right?" Malia noted with her highlighter pointing at goalie.

Lucy shook her head. "No…Maybe he's just rusty. He's a good player…at times."

Isaac was next and he lifted the ball into his net. He lowered his head as his shoulders tensed with determination. He knew people were watching him, especially this Liam kid and for some reason that guy pissed him off. The werewolf swung his stick with all his strength and Lucy hitched her breath as she followed the ball's path.

It made it into the net.

"Yeah, Isaac!" She cheered as she clapped her hands with delight. Isaac had given her a proud smile before walking behind the group. Up next was Liam and the girl studied him closely to see anything suspicious of him. He was calm and looked as if he owned the field. His confidence could be felt from a mile away and Liam knew he had everyone's eyes on him.

Especially Scott.

Liam swung his stick and the ball smoothly made it's way into the net. The crowd cheered as well as the Coach who praised Liam's shot. The freshman fist pumped a blonde hair player and Lucy clasped her hands together. It was just one shot, anyone could make it. Isaac did and she knew her brother could since he was very talented on the field.

He won many games for the school.

"Scott's next," Kira whispered and Lucy nodded. She knew how important it was for Scott to remain team captain because he was a natural-born leader. He was fit for this position and can carry the team to glory again. Lucy gazed at her brother intently, watching his every move as he prepared to shoot. Taking a step back, his arm swung forward and everyone became silent as the ball was flying towards the net.

Lucy's smile fell when it hit the pole.

Her fingers tapped on her thighs as the tryouts went on. Isaac and Liam would make their shots (although the werewolf occasionally missed some) while Scott and Stiles struggled themselves. The embarrassment from the two could be felt from her seat and Lucy wanted to comfort the two in some way.

It was horrible.

"Isn't the captain supposed to be one of the best players on the team?" Kira questioned to her friends and Lucy frowned as she observed Scott. "Or good?"

"He is," Lucy mumbled in worry. Her brother stormed to the back of the group, throwing his gloves to the ground. "Maybe Scott's just having a rough day, but he's normally good. _Really_ good."

Coach had called the group to huddle around.

"McCall and Stilinski," he yelled as he pointed to the two teenagers. "Grab the long sticks, you're covering goal for two-on-ones. Lahey, you're goalie so move it! Let's go, line it up!"

As the three got settled into their positions, Lucy saw it was Liam's friend up first. He lowered his helmet and stood ready for the Coach's whistle to be heard. When the whistle blew, the player quickly ran towards Scott and Stiles as he tried to brush pass them.

He lost when Scott shoved him to the ground.

"Yes!" Lucy cheered with excitement, as she was relieved to see her brother's talent appear again. She had her hands into proud fists and she flashed a smile at the two boys down on the field. The line of success continued on as the two boys constantly stopped the other players from reaching the goal. The group of players groaned, but Kira and Lucy cheered with happiness as the werewolf was winning.

"He could be captain," Lucy happily predicted to Kira. The kitsune nodded and the female McCall snapped her head back to the group and saw Liam was next. The boy was good, she'll admit that, but her brother was obviously better. He had more experience with this sport and team. He had fought his way to the top of the chain to become captain (or co-captain with Jackson). He deserved to remain captain once again and a freshman would not take his dream away.

The whistle blew.

Liam's pace was fast as the boy's lean body swiftly passed through Stiles first. When it came to Scott, the player had easily dodged his attack and zoomed pass the werewolf. Isaac was heavily on alert and the werewolf intensely gazed at Liam, but the ball managed to pass him and hit the net.

He scored.

Lucy's mouth hung open and Malia quickly rose from her seat as she yelled, "That was _luck_! Do-over!"

"Sweetheart," Coach Finstock turned around and politely explained to Malia about the game. "There are no do-overs. This is practice."

"Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles," she smirked and the Coach surprisingly agreed to the bet. As he called out for Liam, Malia proudly sat down on her seat and Lucy leaned her head forward to the werecoyote.

"Are you serious?" She blurted out and Malia shrugged as Lucy chuckled. "You're amazing at times."

The second round was about to begin and Lucy could feel the intensity from where she sat. Every player was concentrated, especially Liam and Scott as the two wanted to prove the Coach who was the better captain for the team. Coach blew his whistle and the noise echoed, as everything seemed to go in slow motion. Liam had kicked his feet and immediately ran towards Stiles. He easily blocked him like the first time around, but Scott was ready.

He wasn't going to let him win again.

Scott roughly pushed Liam and the contact had spun the young boy into the air. Liam had landed on the ground, but the sounds of bones crack silenced the practice while his screams of pains reached everyone's ears. Lucy's hand flew to her mouth as she witnessed what happened. The crowd had surrounded Liam, but she saw Scott and Isaac carry the freshman back into the school with Stiles leading the way.

"You guys, take a lap," Coach Finstock ordered at his players. "Run around…_Start running around the field_!"

Coach Finstock was angry.

"Stupid!" He screamed as he clutched the ball and furiously threw it towards the bleachers. The ball was about to hit Malia, the poor girl concentrated in her textbook to notice, but Kira narrowly caught the ball with her stick. Lucy and Kira shared the same look with their eyes wide and Coach seemed surprised. "Oh! Wow, nice catch!"

Kira snapped attention at him as he gestured, "Throw it back!"

The kitsune stood and threw the ball back towards him, but instead of the Coach catching it, the ball had hit his stomach. He yelled in pain as the contact caused him to collapse on the floor.

"Oh my god," Kira blurted out in panic and Lucy could only raise her hands as the girl stared at her.

Coach yelled, "Someone ask her if she's ever played lacrosse!"

"Have you ever played lacrosse?" Lucy quietly ask her and Kira numbly shook her head. She cupped her hands around her mouth and screamed, "No she hasn't it!"

"I want her on the team!"

Lucy simply gave Kira two thumbs up.

* * *

**Chapter five is done! **

**I'm trying my best to get these chapters out, but I hate my life and my life wants to see me cry miserably. Luckily it was a long chapter and I enjoyed writing the lacrosse tryout scenes. They are funny to do XD! Here's today's question of the chapter: **

**Would you want Liam or Scott to be team captain?**

**Reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	6. Hospital Nightmare

**FINALLY! **

**A chapter that is not updated so late. I'm just going to keep this intro short and say thanks for all the reviews and I'm glad I was able to respond to all of them. Thank you all again and here is the next chapter of episode three (which is by far the best episode of the season). Enjoy ^_^!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

"This is so great!" Kira squealed with joy as she happily gazed at the dark reddish helmet she saw Scott wear on the field. Lucy was joyfully walking beside her with an equal smile that had matched Kira's. "I have a legit reason to stay here in Beacon Hills and my parents can't say no."

Lucy froze as she grabbed the kitsune by the arm. "What? You were going to move?"

"Yeah," she meekly answered with her head shrinking near her shoulders. "I think I forgot to mention that to you guys…"

"Like big time," Lucy frowned and the two began to walk towards the school. "Why would your family leave in the first place?"

"I guess since the nogitsune is gone and all, we have no reason to stay," Kira explained as she carefully examined the helmet from every angel. "Trust me, Lucy, I was so mad at them. I couldn't believe they were going to sell the house without telling me. They always give me the news last."

Lucy gently rubbed her back. "Don't worry. Like you said, you have a good reason to stay. I mean, the Coach was impressed with your skills and that's not always easy to get any compliments from him."

"Really?"

"Well," the brunette tapped her chin with her finger. "Maybe if you're supernatural it will be a piece of cake. Super strength, super speed: what else does Coach want?"

"Aspirin for the headaches he will get from practices?"

Lucy nodded in agreement. "Stiles is returning so yeah, that will be a good idea. Scott is probably waiting for you in the locker rooms and I Isaac texted me he's outside the parking lot. Tell me how it goes with my brother."

"Wish me luck," Kira groaned in fear.

"Everything will be fine," Lucy reassured her. "He'll make the right decision, trust me."

Kira gave her a brief hug. "Thanks, Lucy."

Lucy waved goodbye as she headed her way to the parking lot.

Tryouts were over and Isaac hadn't returned because of the accident with Liam's leg. He had texted her to wait for him at the school's parking lot and with the day over, Lucy wanted to just leave school already. However, she couldn't help but feel bad for Liam.

It was his first tryout for lacrosse and already an accident.

"Hey," Isaac greeted her as his motorcycle hummed lightly beside her. He placed one leg on the ground and Lucy walked towards him with a worried look, a look he knew too well. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know why," she shared as she placed one hand on her hip. "But I feel bad for Liam."

Isaac tilted his head. "Scott and Stiles are gonna take him to the hospital. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Can we at least visit?" She begged with her brown eyes growing like a puppy's. The werewolf knew he would crack under them and Lucy added more. "Besides, Scott might be feeling guilty about this. You know how he is when he's all down."

"I guess…"

"Hey, Isaac!" A new voice boomed behind the couple and the two snapped their heads towards the person. Lucy noticed it was Liam's friend, the blonde player clearly angry about something. The freshman glared directly at Isaac, his blue eyes icy cold. "I got a problem with your friend, Scott."

"Liam's going to the hospital, Garrett," the werewolf grunted at him as he wasn't in the mood to deal with this. "He's gonna get his leg checked out, calm down."

"You guys didn't want Liam to be captain," Garrett accused him with a tight finger. "He was so good and it was McCall's fault that he might not get the position he deserved."

"Stop being a baby, will you?" Isaac snarled at the freshman as he quickly handed Lucy the helmet. She swiftly got on the motorcycle and watched as her boyfriend snap at Garrett. "He's not dying. He'll be fine."

"You guys just can't help but feel threaten by him," he smugly told the two with his arms crossed over his chest. "He'll be captain of the team, just you watch and the three of you will be benchwarmers."

Lucy had enough. "Hey, Garrett."

"What?"

"_Shut up_," she snapped at him, shooting him her deadly glare before lowering the helmet and wrapped her arms around Isaac's waist. The werewolf merely smirked at the gawking freshman as he lowered his helmet and quickly drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

By the time they arrived at the hospital, Stiles walked out of the building.

"Hey, Stiles," Lucy shouted at him and the teenager froze his pace. He held a key in his hands and the boy quickly walked towards them. "Is Scott still inside?"

"Yup," he nodded as he twirled the key. "Still moping around and all. You know: the usual."

Lucy frowned at this. "I had a feeling about it."

"Garrett was whining about the whole Liam dilemma," Isaac mentioned to Stiles and the boy rolled his eyes.

"He annoys me so I don't give a shit what he says," Stiles answered as he glanced at Lucy. "Scott's inside the lobby. Your mom just took Liam to get his leg checked out. I would love to stay and bash on Garrett more, but I promised Malia I would help her study. Gotta get her caught up with our education."

"Okay," Lucy waved goodbye at Stiles and Isaac followed his girlfriend inside the hospital. Just like what Stiles had said, Scott was standing inside the lobby, his head down as if he were ashamed. Lucy quickly rushed to her brother and squeezed his arm. "Hey, Scott. You okay?"

"No," he moped while he mentally punished himself. "I'm so stupid! I knew I shouldn't have used my powers to cheat. Look what that got me: Liam's in the hospital with a broken leg and I'm here standing."

Isaac clapped his shoulder. "It's not entirely your fault, Scott."

"I could have prevented this."

"But you didn't do intentionally," she reminded her brother, but the alpha was still down with guilt clouding his vision. Lucy sighed as she hugged the werewolf before pulling away. "I'm going to use the bathroom. When I come back, you better be in a happier mood then this. I hate to see you like this."

Scott cracked a small grin. "I'll try."

"There's the Scott I know," she playfully teased him before disappearing into the hallway.

* * *

Lucy calmly washed her hands in the sink.

She was the only one in the bathroom as the water running from the faucet created a soothing sound for her ears. Grabbing some soap, she had made she to clean between her fingers before turning the water off and snatched some paper towels to dry her hands. Her brown eyes silently glanced at the mirror and she flickered her gaze at her reflection.

Her makeup was slightly ruined as she could see some of her scar.

Lucy had left her bag with Isaac downstairs and the girl groaned. Staring at her reflection, she bit the inside of her lip while leaning forward on the sink. It wasn't too bad, it was just a small portion, but the scar was taunting her.

Closing her eyes she could see the dreaded night.

The blood.

Nogitsune Stiles with his cruel dark eyes sneering at them.

The swords.

Allison dying.

It was coming back to her and she opened her eyes with a heavy breath. The memories were just too much for her to handle. Two months still felt fresh in her mind and she couldn't stop remembering. Her eyes began to feel watery and Lucy lifted her head up to prevent the tears from running down her face. She couldn't cry in the hospital now.

She had to stay strong.

She needed to move on.

But she was still broken.

There was a loud yell.

Lucy snapped her head towards the door and the yells turned into painful screams for help. Acting quickly, the girl noticed a broomstick in the corner of the bathroom and snatched it before running out into the hallway. The screams became louder and Lucy turned the corner to see it was her mom on the floor with another person on top of her.

Dripping with blood.

"NO!" Her mom tried her hardest to fight him off. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Leave her _alone_," Lucy yelled as she smashed the weapon roughly on the creature's back. It was enough to release her mom as his attention turned to her and Lucy gripped the broom in her hands. The boy roared with his sharp teeth glaring at her direction as he charged at her.

Melissa was on the floor, helplessly looking at her child. "_Lucy, no_!"

The monster had broke the broom and tossed it aside as he tackled the girl down. Lucy screamed as she harshly kicked him with her feet, his sharp claws digging into her pants and skin. Two powerful growls roared into the hallway and Lucy saw it was Scott and Isaac.

The two were both werewolves, their eyes shinning both yellow and red at the wendigo that was attacking Lucy. Scott hadn't wasted a second as he sprinted towards them and tackled the boy to the floor. Lucy crawled backwards, her body hitting the wall as she watched Scott being slammed not a few inches away from her. Isaac had pounced on the monster, his roars loud and clear, but the deadly teenager scratched him on the chest.

Isaac fell on the floor as the boy fled.

"Isaac!" Lucy panicked as she scrambled herself towards the werewolf and helped him get up on the floor. Scott tried to calm his mom down, as he made sure she wasn't hurt before gazing at his sister. The blood wasn't hers and Lucy breathed heavily as she carried Isaac who was rapidly healing.

"I'm okay," Melissa breathlessly told them as she held on the wall for balance. "I'm all right."

"Are you sure?" Scott asked with his eyes shinning red.

"Go get that son of a bitch," she snarled at the direction where the boy ran.

Lucy encouraged her brother. "Go, Scott! We'll catch up to you. Just get that asshole!"

Scott didn't hesitate as he rushed down the hallway. Isaac finally pulled away from her grasp and told her he was fine. The scratch was nothing compared to the pain he dealt with before. He soon fled while trying to catch up with Scott and Lucy turned to face her mom who was covered with blood.

"He didn't hurt you?"

Melissa shook her head.

"Okay," she told her. "I'm glad you're safe. Try to call the Sheriff and be careful, mom."

"I'm the one who should be saying that," she managed a small laugh as Lucy gave her a sad smile before running off. The doors of the staircases were left opened and her eyes caught the small amounts of blood on the ground. The growls of the werewolves could be heard from where she stood and Lucy followed these clues all the way upstairs.

Pushing the door open to the roof, she stumbled outside to see Isaac on the ground with his arm clutching his stomach. Lucy rushed to his side and raised his head to see his eyes filled with pain and his body consumed with agony. She stared at the roof's edge and her heart drop when she saw Scott trying to save someone while the wendigo latched on her brother.

"No! No!" Liam's voice yelled into the night, his words tainted with fright. "I can't hold on!"

Then she heard Liam's screams mixed with a gunshot.

Lucy turned her head to see who it was and her stomach dropped with her skin draining in color.

She croaked. "_Kevin_?!"

The young hunter lowered his gun as his green eyes harshly stared at the wendigo that collapsed to the floor. It was clearly still alive and Kevin was about to shoot another bullet through its head until an axe was thrown at his chest. Scott managed to save Liam from death as he pulled the freshman away from the edge and onto the rooftop.

Everyone froze when a figure approached the wendigo's body and snatched the axe off his back. Isaac wasn't sure where to look, but the "hit man" grabbed his attention as he quietly walked away from the scene. Scott, still a werewolf, stared with confusion as he wasn't sure what to feel.

The man saved him, but he killed someone.

It had raised a gloved-leathered finger to his mouth-less face before the darkness had swallowed him whole. Scott blinked as Liam's grunts snapped his attention to him. Lucy helped Isaac up, but she couldn't help but gazed at Kevin with a shocking expression. She wasn't sure what to feel at the moment, but Liam's painful groans caused her to look his way.

It was the four of them staring down at Liam and Lucy's eyes widen as she saw what her brother did.

He had bitten him.

Scott had bitten a person.

He had bitten an _innocent_.

* * *

**Chapter six is done! **

**So yeah, a HUGE surprise with Kevin returning to Beacon Hills (to those who read my first story...), but I'll explain his purpose in the next chapter. I'll probably put up a picture with some actor portraying him on my profile, so you guys will get that soon. Next episode seems fun since Liam is **_**obviously**_** alive (duh) and it will be cool to see Scott have his first beta! (He's all grown up!). Also, good luck to anyone who is Argentinian or German. The World Cup Finale will happen tomorrow and I'm excited to see who wins! Here's today's chapter question: **

**Would you date a wendigo? **

**Reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	7. Dealing with Liam

**Hey guys…sorry for the **_**late**_** and short chapter. **

**To be honest I'm just tired because the summer before senior year SUCKS. Gotta start thinking about colleges and work and life and it's disgusting. Anyway: Monday's episode was incredible. Quick question, did anyone have a problem with the audio during Lydia's scene in that white room when she was talking to Mason? I thought it was part of the show, but then I heard MTV had a technical issue. Oh well, I thought it was just Lydia's mind going crazy or something. Also: ALLISON! She was the password…**

**And GARRETT! I knew I hated him for a reason…**

**Enjoy the chapter…I hope…**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

His screams continued to echo into the air.

Liam was clutching his bleeding arm as his blue eyes heavily glared at the group standing in front of him, but Lucy had something else to deal with. Standing a few inches beside her was Kevin Guerra, her ex-boyfriend that had left Beacon Hills, and he paid no mind to her. His face was hard cold with no emotion detected behind his green eyes and Lucy roughly shoved his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She growled at him with full force and the hunter blinked in astonishment. "I thought you left for good! Are you still trying to kill more people for your sick pleasure?"

Kevin didn't fight back, but kept his distance from the brunette. "I'm not here to hunt werewolves anymore. I just saved your brother's life from becoming the wendigo's next meal."

"I don't believe you," she snarled at him with her hands curling into fists. Scott had inched closer to his sister while glancing at Liam. The freshman was watching his every move and listening to the heated conversation. He wasn't sure what was happening, but everything was making him dizzy.

Scott coldly stared at Kevin. "What are you doing here?"

"I was sent by Chris Argent."

Isaac scoffed as he crossed his arms. "Yeah right. If you're here to finish the job on killing the rest of us, I won't hesitate to rip your damn throat out."

"I'm telling the _truth_," Kevin grunted in frustration as he ran his hand through his blonde locks. The hunter stared at Scott and pointed a finger at his direction. "Listen to my heartbeat and tell me if I'm lying: Chris Argent sent me here because he knows Kate is alive. I'm not here to kill you or anyone in Beacon Hills. I come in peace."

Lucy looked to her brother. "Well?"

"He's telling the truth," the alpha backed down and Lucy's eyes widen. She glanced at her boyfriend who reluctantly nodded as he agreed with Scott. "What were you doing with Chris?"

"It's a long and complicated story," Kevin sadly commented as he hid his gun inside his belt. The boy pulled the black leather jacket closer to him as he began to walk away from the group. "I'll just tell you this: I'm on your side now and Chris will be coming soon. You should all start fleeing the scene since that kid," he gestured to Liam loudly breathing on the ground, "is going to start blabbering on what just happened to the police. I don't know about you, but I don't want a criminal record on this. I'll explain everything later."

Kevin briefly glanced at Scott and Isaac before his eyes settled on Lucy. The girl held his gaze with a fierce temper burning inside her brown eyes and Kevin sighed as he looked away. The hunter began to leave the same way the muted hit man exited and the three stared confusingly at the empty rooftop.

Liam's painful yells snapped their attention back.

"I'll take him home," Scott ordered at he began to carry Liam over his shoulders. The freshman, overcome with dizziness, began to quiet down as Scott nodded at them. "I'll meet you guys there. Right now we have to leave since the police are coming."

Lucy moved forward. "How the hell are you gonna get home?"

"Running!"

Doing just that, Lucy slammed her arms in a flabbergasted motion while Isaac pulled the brunette towards the staircase. "Come on, we need to leave now!"

They fled the scene.

* * *

"This is you worst idea _ever_," Lucy stated as her hands were plastered on her hips. Isaac was peering behind her shoulders to see Liam heavily taped up while sitting in Scott's bathtub. His muffled screams rang through their ears and Lucy gave her brother a stupid stare. "What the hell were you thinking? He's not some animal, Scott!"

"I panicked!" Her brother defended as he closed the shower curtain, ignoring his muffled cries, and pulled the two out the bathroom. The alpha began to pace around his room as his nervous hands ran through his thick hair and Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose. "I seriously don't know what to do."

"Scott," Isaac placed a hand on his shoulder, causing the werewolf to stop. "You just bit Liam. You _need_ to calm down and focus."

The alpha yelled at him. "I _can't_! I freaking screwed up, Isaac! I bit Liam and I don't know if he will transform into a werewolf now. This is so confusing!"

"Scott," Lucy moved forward and shook her brother to knock some sense into him. "Calm _down_. We won't get anywhere if you're acting like a headless chicken that's running around in circles. Just call Stiles and get him to come over quickly. He'll help us, he has to because honestly this was a stupid idea."

Scott lowered his head in shame. "I'm not good with ideas."

"I know you're not," Lucy patted his back. "Just be glad mom is still at the hospital and dad is…well…working. Just call Stiles, will you?"

"Okay," he agreed. "I'll call him."

Scott quickly asked the boy to come over to his house.

It was a rather short conversation since Scott's voice was filled with panic and Stiles could easily hear the words tremble from wherever he was. Lucy was downstairs while the two werewolves talked about what they were going to do next. The girl sighed as she drank a cool glass of water while leaning against the sink. She knew Stiles had arrived when the teenager immediately greeted her as he rushed upstairs to where the boys were.

She barely finished her wave since Stiles disappeared and Lucy rolled her eyes at this. Heading to the couch, the girl plopped down on the cushions and sunk in as she closed her eyes. It wasn't soon when she felt a shadow loom over her and the girl opened her eyes to see Isaac's face leaning down.

"What's the matter?"

"You know what's the matter," she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. "Scott bit Liam and that boy may or may not become a werewolf; there's this crazy, mouth-less assassin roaming around and to top it off, Kevin is back."

Isaac scoffed as he took the empty seat beside her. "I don't trust him."

"Same here," she agreed as she rested her chin on her hands. "Did Scott showed Stiles the tub?"

"Yup."

"He told Scott it was a stupid plan, huh?"

"Yup."

"Amazing," she sarcastically muttered underneath her breath as she mindlessly gazed to nowhere. "I really don't know what's going to happen. What if the bite rejects Liam? What if Scott accidently causes him to die? You know that would make him feel guilty for the rest of his life right?"

Before Isaac had the opportunity to answer, there was a loud thud coming from upstairs. The two raised their eyebrows as the commotion grew louder until it had stopped. Lucy rose from her seat as she headed closer to the stairs, but stopped when a loud scream rang through the air followed by three bodies tumbling down.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lucy demanded as the boys groaned from the floor. Isaac quickly came to see what was happening, but Stiles eagerly began flinging his hands on anyone's legs. He unfortunately caused the werewolf to fall on top of him while Liam used this opportunity to run away. Lucy was standing in front of the door and the fifteen year old roughly pushed the girl out of the way with unbelievable strength.

Stiles exclaimed with victory. "I got him!"

"No you didn't," Isaac grunted as he pulled away from the human teen and crawled away. Lucy rubbed her head as she stared at the door, the cool air entering and tickling her warm skin.

Scott glared as he knocked Stiles' shoe away while gazing at the open door. "Your plan sucked, too."

"Shut up."

* * *

The bell rang.

Lucy was walking beside Malia, the werecoyote clutching her notebook in one arm, and the two turned the corner. She was telling Malia what had happened last night with the whole Liam situation and Kevin's return.

"So you dated a hunter?"

"Is that seriously what you got out from our conversation?"

Malia shrugged. "You're just like your brother sometimes."

"Great," she mumbled underneath her breath while the two continued walking down the hallway. "But anyway: he's back and he saved my brother on the rooftop. Apparently he's now with Chris Argent, but I don't buy a word he says. He's evil!"

"Now you sound like Stiles."

Lucy grasped Malia's wrist. "Wait! There's Liam."

The werecoyote narrowed her eyes as she visibly saw the young boy's body from the crowd. He was confused and tired, his chest heaving heavily as the sweat droplets streamed down his face. His eyes were wandering everywhere, especially behind his back as if someone was following him.

"I need to talk to him alone," she told Malia while clutching her bag strap on her shoulder. "He's a bit anxious and to tag you along would make him more nervous than right now."

"Fine by me," Malia strolled passed her before looking over her shoulder. "He reeks so much my nose hurts, but there's this other smell to him. It's different..."

Lucy's eyes widen by this assumption and immediately marched towards the young boy. Liam was barely paying attention until he felt a quick jolt from his arm. He had snapped his head up and scrunched his face to see it was Lucy.

"What are you doing?" He yelled.

"Taking you to an empty class," she quickly told him as her head stretched to see the windows. Finding a class, she had pulled the door open and pushed the freshman inside before closing it shut. Turning around, her brown eyes landed on Liam. "Can we just talk?"

"First your brother and weird friend," Liam growled at her as he swiftly moved across the desks. "Then your boyfriend and now you? Why can't all you guys leave me alone! I'm fine, you guys are just _crazy_!"

He was about to push her to the side, but the girl tightly grabbed the doorknob and sent him a glare. "Listen, Liam. The guys might be hesitant on you since you're young, but I'm not buying your crap. We're trying to _help_ you and pushing us aside won't be any good for you."

"I don't want the help," he muttered as he looked anywhere but her. His face was so tight that it was about to turn red. He took a deep breath and lowered his head before looking at her. "I have no idea what just happened and I just want to forget about it, okay? Can I leave in peace?"

Lucy hesitated. "Will you promise to talk to Scott again?"

"Fine," he sighed and Lucy opened the door to let him leave. She was about to step outside when Liam slammed the door and screamed, "_Not_!"

He ran away before Lucy had a chance to catch him.

She opened the door again and stomped in irritation.

* * *

"Actually, it's my basement," Lydia told the group surrounding her as she crossed her arms. They were discussing where to put Malia, and now Liam, since the full moon was tonight. The redhead shifted her eyes at the werecoyote with a pursed lip. "And my mom noticed how you tore it up last time."

Stiles defended the poor girl. "All right, she's still learning. But we're going to use the boathouse for Liam."

"It got support beams," Scott agreed with Stiles. "We can chain him to one of them."

"Chain him real good," Lucy huffed as she placed her hands on her waist. "That ass slammed the door on me in an empty classroom. And to think we're trying to help him not get _killed_!"

"He stomped my foot," Isaac grunted at Scott and the alpha could only send him a sympathetic smile. "Whatever, we need to get Liam to the boathouse before the full moon rises. Who knows what could happen since he's obviously a werewolf."

"But who do we get him out to the lake house if he doesn't trust us?" Kira questioned to them.

Stiles suggested an idea. "I say if it keeps him from murdering someone, we just chloroform the little bastard and throw him in the lake."

"I'm in," Malia raised her hand in agreement.

"Yes," Lucy snapped her fingers at his direction with approval. "I'm on board. That little punk thinks he could act like shit to me? No."

"We're _not_ killing," he threw a hard look at Stiles way before sharing the same expression to his sister, "or kidnapping him."

Lucy stomped her foot like a child. "Why not?"

"Because we're better than that!"

Lydia decided to interrupt. "Then let's be smarter. We tell him there's a party and invite him."

"So," Stiles coughed as he scratched his neck. "You're going to ask out a _freshman_?"

"I'm done with teenage boys," she answered him as her hands clasped together. "But, if we're playing a trick on someone, we'll have to use the _trickster_."

Everyone followed Lydia's sly gaze to Kira.

She blinked at this attention. "Who? _Me_? No way! Not me."

"Yes you," Lydia grilled her with a smile. "You know what they call a female fox? A vixen."

"Me?"

"You can do it, Kira," Lydia's smile turned into a large smirk. "Be a vixen."

As the plan was being set into motion, Lucy nodded for Isaac to follow her. The couple had walked away and the werewolf spoke to her. "Do you think it will work?"

"It's Kira," she said as she brushed her hair aside. "Oh come on, Isaac. We're taking about a fifteen-year-old guy with raging hormones. Any person his age would be _ecstatic_ to have an attractive junior girl like her to talk to them. I would have volunteered."

Isaac choked at this. "Seriously?"

"Why not?" Lucy shrugged as if it weren't a big deal. "I mean if he didn't know me too well, I would have done it. I mean, he practically flirted with me on the field during tryouts before you _attacked_ me with your kiss."

"Don't remind me," he grunted as his arm slipped around her waist.

"I find it adorable though," she smiled at him before giving a peck on his cheek. "You look cute when you're jealous."

"Well prepare to see more of that because you-know-who is back."

Lucy stretched her head back as she slapped his chest. "Oh my god, don't remind me of _him_. Do you honestly think he really changed? What if his family is still around and try to kill you this time?"

"Didn't he say he's with Chris Argent?"

"I have a hard time believing that," she mumbled while glancing at him. "Chris is still in France, there is no way he would be with him in just a few months. There's something more to his return than what he had shared at the hospital."

Isaac could only give her a sigh. "Well…his timing to everything sucks. He hasn't been back since yesterday, so," he stopped his walking and grabbed her arms. "Why don't we focus on Liam? He's the big problem as of right now."

Lucy nodded. "Okay. Let's focus on that 'party'."

"Oh it will be a party all right," he chuckled as the werewolf gave her a kiss on the cheek. "An intervention party."

Lucy rolled her eyes, but she knew it was true.

* * *

**Chapter seven is done! **

**Sorry again for the **_**really**_** late chapter. Life sucks and my summer sucks. Basically everything sucks and I apparently have no control over this. Sorry I wasn't able to respond to any reviews, but thank you for everything. Here's the question of the day: **

**Who do you think the Benefactor is?**

**Reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	8. Important Announcement (Please Read)

**Hello fellow readers! **

**This isn't a new chapter, but I have an important announcement to make. I've noticed that I've been posting my chapters **_**really**_** late and I am not sticking to my schedule like I had anticipated. I thought I could have been able to juggle work, internship, preparing my college list and writing the story but I realize I can't. **

**Everything is too much and chaotic and while I **_**love**_** writing my story for all of you guys to enjoy: I'm just so busy and tired at the end of the week that I don't have enough energy to write it. So, after a long and thoughtful thinking process, I have decided to go on a long hiatus until all this stressful stuff has blown over. My senior year in high school is coming up in just two months, but I really need to focus on my future at this point (ex: college essays, list, trips) and prepare myself for the SAT and SAT Subject Tests in the fall. **

**I hope you all understand this. I love all of your support and thank you so much for that. You guys always put a smile on my face with the favorites, alerts and reviews I always get. Not only for this story, but also for every other story in the series. I will **_**not**_** abandon this story, but I will take a long pause. Real life has kicked in and it sadly won't leave me alone. **

**If you have any questions, please don't be afraid to PM me. I don't bite because I'm so tired to do so anyway :P **

**Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


End file.
